Love at first Sight
by Happy-go-lucky-chick
Summary: To Blossom he was all a girl could ask for in a guy.Smart,funny,and so sweet. Until he starts acting different, things are getting strange and Blossom is getting scared.
1. My fault

**I'm glad all of you liked "Shattered Love" =3 I'm also glad I got it out the way! (well, until I decide to make a sequel that it.) Here is the first chapter of my second fanfic, before you read I want you to know that this is set up in PPGZ style and not the original ppg. Okay that's all, now you can read!**

Title: Love at first Sight

**Blossom's POV**

This is all my fault, every last bit of it. If only I could rewind time, go back before all this ever happened. Then my friends wouldn't be in the pain they are right now, we would be laughing and having a good time like we use to. If only I could rewind time, then things would be better.

**This is all my fault**

I lift my head up from my knees and feel more tears make their way down my soft pale skin. Trying to wipe them away would only bring more. _How could I have trusted him? Why was I so blind?_ They tried to warn me, all of them. But I didn't listen, I defended him. Chose him over my best friends, even family. _What kind of person am I?_ How could I ever choose someone I just met over all the people I adore?

**I was under his control**

He had me hypnotized, trapped in his arms. His dangerous, abusive arms. I hug both knees and drop my head into them before letting more heavy sobs escape my eyes. I remember what my mother always use to tell me.

"_**Stay away from guys, they're nothing but trouble"**_

Of course that's what parents always say, I just never thought I would actually need that kind of advice. It doesn't matter anymore because I didn't use it. I'll probably never date again.

**This is all my fault**

He was so amiable, such a gentleman. _The perfect disguise to catch his prey._ I can't believe I was so blind.

The tears on my clothing seep down through the thin fabric and sting my bruised knee, I moan at the pain. My left arm begins thriving so I pull up my sleeve to let fresh air run through. The tears keep dripping as I stare at my purple bruised arm, covered in cuts and slashes. There was barley any trace of skin left, just cuts, bruises and bitemarks.

But I'm not too worried about that, I'd better be thankful that I still have my arms.

I begin to have control over my tears and start wiping them away a bit, I feel awful. My fears begin to worsen when I hear footsteps patting across floors and a lustful voice wanting to cause more pain. It was his way of controlling me, his lust, his malice.

I groan as I stand up and attempt to run, my bones stiffen as I try and limp away. _Why can't I just rewind time? Why can't I just have a second chance?_

**This is all my fault**

**

* * *

Whoa, didn't mean for the POV to be that long, kinda got carried away there lol. It might seem ridiculous but this POV took me a while to come up with, I really had trouble trying to figure out how to start it. Glad that's over! Now im off to creat next chappy, see ya! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	2. The boy in the Hat

Second chappy X3

**Ages**

**Blossom:** 15

**Bubbles:** 14

**Buttercup:** 15

Title: Love at first Sight

It was another typical morning…

The voice of the early birds sang in the morning skies. Shifting around in a cozy bed slept a red headed snoozing girl, her long silky hair hung down the bedside touching the carpeted ground. She had slept wild last night and had the ultimate drool puddle under her opened mouth.

The sound of a tree branch scraping her window made her twitch a little. There was a wide smile along her face, she was having a good dream. It was August 25th, the first day back in school from a long and happy summer break.

The clock struck 7:20, she was late. "BLOSSOM!!! GET OUT HERE NOW!!"

The startled girl quickly shot opened sleep eyes and gave a yell before falling right off the bed. She turned her head to the clock while yawning and her eyes bulged out.

"**AHHHHH IM LATE!!!"**

There wasn't a second to spare, she raced to her closet and slammed it open. "What to wear? What to wear?!" She pulled out a white bellied shirt that had pink rings around the sleeves. She forced it on not realizing she was putting it on backwards. She turned back to the closet and snatched a short jeaned skirt out, putting that on as well.

Her and her mom had gone shopping the other day and got tons of school supplies so she was definitely prepared. She saw her long red ribbon sitting on the ground and quickly bent down to retrieve it. "I'll just fix my hair when I get to school." Her mom was at the door waiting, she shook her and put her hands on her hips.

"Tsk Tsk, late on the first day?" Blossom sighed, "Save the talk for later please mom, I gotta go!" her mom smiled and kissed her on the forehead before letting the girl walk out. She lowered her head and her eyes widened. "Hey wait!" Blossom turned around to her mom, "yeah?" "You forgot your shoes!" Blossom sighed, "of course."

She was at school in the nick of time, it was only a few miles away. She always walked to school since her house was right around the corner and it was plenty of exercise._ I'm finally going back to school after all these days. I can't wait to see all my old friends! I might even get to meet some new ones._

When she walked into the main building she was welcomed by a tall man in a suit, "welcome to Townsville High!" "It's great to be back!" she answered while shaking the man's hand. She walked into the multi-purpose room and saw a crowed of students sitting on chairs, the place was loud since everyone was conversating with their buds. She gasped out loud when she saw some children staring and laughing at her. "I almost forgot! My hair!"

Luckily there was a bathroom to her right, she ran in hoping no one else would see her messy hair. She sighed, "great, ten seconds in school and I already feel like a loser." She brushed up her long red hair into a huge pony tail then tied the long ribbon in. She gazed at herself in the mirror making a smile, she made poses at herself. "Aren't you the cutest thing around," she told herself while chuckling.

"Blossom is that you?" said someone in a bathroom stall. Blossom looked up, "yeah, that's my name." at first she didn't know who it was but then the lock of the stall clicked open and out walked a peachy faced girl with bright yellow hair. She had two curly pony tails on each side of her head. "Bubbles!?" the two girls ran at each other, tackling into a loving hug. "I thought it was you I heard. I'v been looking for you! Why are here so late?"

Blossom tossed her long hair away from her face and smiled while sighing a bit. "well, I over slept." She then let out a small yawn which felt embarrassing knowing her friend was right in front of her. Bubbles only giggled, "Someone is a sleepy head." She teased. Blossom laughed along.

"I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night." Bubbles fixed her collared shirt and tie then grabbed Blossom's hand. "Come on Buttercup wants to see you to!" Blossom was about to say something else but her words were cut off went she was tugged and forced out the bathroom with Bubbles.

"Whoa Bubbles slow down!" Bubbles smiled, "you don't wanna keep her waiting do you?" They made their way up the large room and found Buttercup sitting in the middle of a bunch of guys and tomboys. They were watching her play a held hand video game trying to beat the high score. The game made a beeping sound and they all cheered loudly.

"Man Buttercup you beat the high score again! You're the champ!" called a small girl with a sweater on. Buttercup smirked. "Ah it was nothing." Blossom only smiled waiting for Buttercup to finally look up and spot her. Buttercup looked up and saw Bubbles and Blossom standing in front of her, she stayed silent and blinked twice then ran up and gave her a rough smack on the back while smirking widely.

"Blossom! My home girl! Where'ya been pal?" she yelled, Blossom locked her eyes together tightly when Buttercup hit her back. _Does this girl even know her own strength?_

Blossom smiled weakly before giving Buttercup a thumbs up. Bubbles crossed her arms, "she's been asleep that's what." Buttercup laughed loudly, "Well that explains the bad breath." Blossom sighed, turning red with a small smile. They all laughed and hugged.

A teacher in the front silenced the students using a megaphone, earning all attention. Everyone took a seat and listened to a long boring announcement before they were finally given their schedules and sent to class. Threw the school halls cheered three happy girls.

**We all got the same first block? Alrite!**

"Only on A days" stated Bubbles. "Who cares?! Today _is_ A day!" answered Buttercup. Blossom kept staring at her schedules trying to memorize it through when she was knocked from behind making her lunge into Bubbled who bumped into Buttercup. They all fell with a loud scream.

Buttercup jumped up from the ground feeling enraged now. "Hey what's the big idea!?" she questioned with a fiery fist. "Sorry about that," said Blossom reaching down to give Bubbles a hand.

"**My apologies"**

Came a graceful voice behind Blossom. She turned around to be faced to face with a student she never seen before. He picked her schedule that she dropped from the tiled ground and lifted it up for her to take it. His red hair flared down a cap that reminded her of the pretty bow she wore in her hair. He wore a thick red jacket with jeans and matching sneakers, there was also a Band-Aid on his left cheek. Blossom found herself staring into his eyes, she couldn't explain it but she felt connected to him when she looked in his eyes.

He didn't know why she kept staring at him like that. He coughed then raised her schedule up more for her to see. "Um, your schedule?" Blossom Shook her head, returning back to reality, she saw the schedule in his hands and took it slowly. She was about to thank him when out of nowhere she let out a long loud yawn. She immediately covered her mouth. Her face turned super red.

Bubbles and Buttercup giggled a bit. _Gee aren't they helpful._ She felt so embarrass she didn't know what to say to the red headed boy in front of her. He smirked at her and chuckled. "Get enough rest?" teased Buttercup.

"Would you guys can it?!" Blossom whispered loudly to her friends trying not to let the boy hear her. She turned her head back to him but was surprised to see he was gone. She scammed the hall once more.

**He was gone**

Blossomed frowned, her big chance to introduce herself to a new student and she lets out a big fat yawn. _Now I really feel idiotic._ Bubbles and Buttercup teased her back to class. Blossom crossed her arms and began teasing back. Teasing each other was something they did pretty often, not to upset one another. They all found it funny and playful. They made entrance to their call room and found three perfect seats. The teacher introduced himself, he had on a long with coat, classes, and tons of beakers on his front desk. This was obviously a science class.

From there the day seamed to never end. "For the first day of school you'd think they'd cut as a bit of slack" Blossom heard a curly-haired boy whisper to some students around him, they all nodded in agreement. She watched them scribble things like "skool sux," and cuss words onto their desks. She immediately assumed that they were the "class clowns."

She saw several kids in the front with their heads down snoring and drooling on their desks. They were definitely the "snoozers." This was probably their second year in the same grade. In the very front of the room were kids with heads up, hands crossed, and writing notes for each and every word the teacher said. They were definitely the "nerds." Blossom slugged in her desk wanting to be saved by the bell so badly. She did the best she could to keep up with the teacher but her mind kept wondering.

She began thinking about the boy with the cap she saw before. She hadn't seen him for the whole day so he clearly didn't have any classes with her. She sighed, all she wanted was to meet him, know his name. She remembered exactly what his face looked like, all his features. It fixed its way into her mind for some reason. She could picture what he looked like even though he wasn't around. Maybe he was just late for his next class? _But why would he leave without saying anything?_

All her thoughts were shut down when the ringing of the school was heard throughout the entire building. Every one leaped out their seats and threw themselves out the door ready to jump on the buses and go home. _Luckily mine isn't that far_

As she walked down the hall bumping into kids she felt an annoying scratching feeling on her chest, she pulled the hole of her shirt out a bit with one finger and saw the tag that was causing the problem. _Well isn't that great, I wore my shirt backwards the whole day!!?_ _I'm such an idiot._ There was no sign of Bubbles and Buttercup so she decided she would just call them when she got home.

When she walked out of the School building into the glistening autumn sun she hadn't noticed a dark figure watching her as she left. He adjusted his cap and smirked while watching her. He couldn't wait till tomorrow.

**Few, second chapter complete, my hands are burning from all that! Lol. Well I hope you liked it, i was ganna keep their ages like they are in the anime but nah! lets change up a few things X3 sorry I'm saving all the thrilling parts for later on in the story so make sure you keep checking out. REVIEW!**


	3. Gotta know your name

Chapter 3, lets get this other with.

Title: Love at first Sight

She walked up her driveway while pulling the house keys out her book bag. Before the key met the lock the door was thrown open and she saw her dad staring down at her smiling. He had on his long white lab jacket. "You remind me of my science teacher," Blossom teased and chuckled.

He welcomed her with a warm hug. "There's my little girl," he said kissing her on the cheek. She turned red, "Daddy, what if someone sees this, close the door." He laughed and kissed her other cheek, "you mean I can't even show my daughter some fatherly love in public?" he rolled his eyes. "Teenagers."

They both looked outside seeing a beard faced man honk the horn on a car. "Hey professor! You ready?" he called out. "Well there's my ride," he said grabbing a hat. Blossom raised an eyebrow, "who's that guy?" "one of my coworkers, he's giving me a ride today since my cars getting fixed, I'll see you later funny bunny." He kissed his finger then put it on her nose, something he always did when she was little. Her faced turned rosy red again, _can't he see I'm getting to old for this?_ She thought. Deep down she still loved it, just didn't want anyone seeing.

When her dad and his coworker drove away and were completely out of sight she walked to her room, dropped her things and jumped in her bed. At least they were considerate enough to not give the students any homework on their first day. "Now what," she said to herself. There was nothing interesting about being home all the time.

She always wished her parents and her could go spend some quality time with one another, have fun, a couple of laughs. That was impossible knowing they did nothing but work, work, work. _Ah who needs parents to hang around_, she thought. _Oh I totally forgot, I didn't call bubbles and buttercup, we haven't seen each other all summer so now's the time we get to go back to hanging out!_

She grabbed her cell phone which sat on by the TV. The beeping of buttones filled the room as she dialed, "hello?" "Bubbles!" "Blossom?" "Yeah, it's me wutcha up to?" she laid bellied on her bed with her feet up in the air as she spoke, feeling happy to hear her friends voice.

"Oh getting dressed, my parents are taking me to see my old cousins down town." Blossomed frowned, "but that means we can't hang out." She heard the sounds of zippers and shuffling through the phone as Bubbles was getting dressed. "I'm sorry Blossom, look we'll hang out tomorrow! All three of us, okay?" Blossomed formed a mini smile, "okay, that sounds fair, can't wait!" "See ya tomorrow pal!" they both said bye then hung up.

Blossomed put her phone down and slugged, "well my plans of having fun are all screwed now." She then sat up realizing Buttercup was always free. _There's just no way she's ever busy, I bet she's at home watching playing arm wrestle with her big brother or something._

She dialed the phone number in and put it to her ear. There were several rings then someone finally answered. "Hello?" "Hi there, if someone isn't answering this phone and your hearing this message it most likely means I'm not here right now, so go away!" there was a beep after that but Blossom decided to hung up. She thought the voice mail was hilarious but sighed knowing Buttercup didn't answer.

Her fingers wiggled when the phone began to vibrate in her hands. She flipped it open wondering who could be texting her at this time. It was Buttercup.

**Hey what's up?**

Blossom was glad to be hearing her friend. Well, in this case _reading from her. Her _fingers clicked against the buttons on her phone, she dropped her head on a pillow before hitting the send key.

**I tried to call and got your stupid voice mail that's what.**

She waited for Buttercup to send back.

**Sorry, I couldn't answer, I can't even use my phone for a whole month! Your lucky I'm getting away with this right now.**

**What do you mean you can't use your phone? Why not?**

**I got grounded for breaking Mr. Whitzerton's car window with a baseball.**

Blossom laughed out loud, Mr. Whitzerton was the grumpiest guy ever so he deserved it.

**Well he totally deserves that!**

**I know right?**

**So I'm guessing we can't hang out.**

**Sorry pal, not today, don't worry I only have to stay in my room for the rest of the day so we'll hang out tomorrow kay?**

**Awsome! See you 2-morrow.**

**Bye.**

Blossom, crashed her face into one of her heart shaped pillows. _Now I'm really stuck here with absolutely nothing to do, oh well I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow._

"We'll go to a restaurant, shopping, walking, and have sleepovers!!" She giggled as more and more plans sunk into her mind, it was so great knowing her friends could spend time with each other like they use to.

The pink wallpaper was all she saw when staring at her ceiling, along with a couple of photos, and posters cutouts she tapped. Most were pictures of her friends and family, She always added photos up there for anyone she loved, you could call it a collection of hers.

She picked up an old magazine on her bookshelf and opened it getting a quick whiff of the dust it was covered in. She coughed and slapped the air with her hand. Reading magazines was the only think interesting she found doing when there was nothing else to do. Sure she had cable and internet, but she didn't see those things as _personal_ entertainment. She wanted to be with friends when turning on those types of electronics.

It took her a long time to finally realize, she was thinking about **the boy in the hat**. She gasped putting the magazine down. "Why am I even thinking about him again? Who cares! I don't even know him, let alone see him." She took a deep breath knowing the truth.

**She was in love**

A tear dared to fall but she looked up, keeping it down. "I have to see him again….just one more time." The way he actually apologized when knocking into me, then handed her schedule back. It was something boys at that age would do to get a quick laugh. Most guys at her school would have pushed her, steal the schedule, and run away laughing, she wouldn't know how to find her next class.

She looked down to the side of her bed and saw the crinkly paper on top of her books, she picked it up and. She gazed at it for a while before holding it close, it was the only thing that could remind her of him. Plus he touched it with _his_ own fingers! It was a prized possession now, she straitened the edges on it and rested it on her dresser. _Tomorrow I will find you, I have to see you again, I never got to know your name._

**Okay just a little more info incase your all like, WTF? i only made the professor her father cause she is the main character in this story! also, I didn't make them sisters since in the anime version they _really _aren't related! so don't forget this is Powerpuff girls Z, not the original version. =3 thats about all you need to know i guess, have more questions ask over comments. REVIEW**


	4. Brick and the Boys

I'm updating as fast as I can! I'm getting more ideas for this story, I just hope it doesn't end up a million chapters long. That would take forever….

**Brick: **16

**Boomer:** 15

**Butch:** 15

Title: Love at first Sight

_Luckily last night she set her alarm clock…. Then again, she might wish she hadn't._

**Beep Beep Beep**

Baggy eyes slowly opening seeing a blurry image of the ceiling and sunshine from the window. She banged a fist on the snooze button, shutting the annoying sound off. _Uhg, why does school even exist? Cant I just sleep a little longer?_ Her eyes closed. "Blossom get up now!!" they shot open and she got to her two feet slowly moving to the closet. She got dressed and turned to her dresser. The crinkly schedule still rested on top of it, its sides gently shifting from the breeze of her ceiling fan.

She smiled feeling better thinking of _him._ Her mom was waiting at the door like always with lunch money in her hands for her daughter. Blossom came up and gave her a goodbye hug while taking the bills. "See you after school sweetie, have a good time, love you." They hugged once more then she waved goodbye.

The sun glistened in her eyes as she walked her way to school, a school bus turned on a corner. Kids stuck their hands out windows and waved to her, she had lots of friends that was for sure, just none to walk with in the mornings or afternoons which made her look lonely. She frowned, feeling a little empty inside. _Walking is so much easier then taking the bus but why do I have to be the only walker? It makes me feel different. But….different is suppose to be good right? Why doesn't it feel that way?_ _It would be nice to have someone by my side._

She grinned. "Ah who am I kidding? That'll all change this evening when Bubbles, Buttercup, and I all hang out and do way cooler stuff then all those kids combined!" the ideas rushed through her brain again. "We'll go swimming, amusement parks, and watch scary movies!" her thoughts kept a huge smile on her lips all the way to school. She pushed open the big doors, warm indoor air felt so good on her skin. "Sure is toasty in here."

Her hands felt around in her book bag until she found the folded schedule. It would take a while getting all the classes memorized but she was hoping to memorize it all in a week. Buses pulled up in the parking lots, their black smoke and pollutions covering fresh air. Everyone piled to the bus doors almost tripping over one another. _Who could be that excited to come to school?_

She flung her book back around her back and walked while staring down at it, Today was a B-day so all her subjects would be different. Hands grasped her shoulder blades and she was flung around fast. "Hey there Blossom!" her friends Buttercup and Bubbles were smiling at her with their schedules in their hands. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" she screamed, they laughed. "Whoa calm down, we're just glad to see ya." said Buttercup.

It snapped back to her, _the boy in the hat_. She peered around the hall, maybe he just got off the bus with the other kids. "You looking for someone?" asked Bubbles. "uhh no, let's go to class" said Blossom still wondering her eyes around in search of a red hat. There were actually many guys with hats, just not the same hat with the boy under it. She skimmed the halls until all of a sudden she saw a red-haired boy with a red hat! He was walking around the corner holding onto the ends of his bag. She ran as fast as she could to him and tapped on his back. He turned around. She smiled, then frowned.

He had a red hat alright, except the front of his hat had little flame designs. He had freckles on his cheeks and brown eyes. "Can I help you?" he asked. Blossom scratched her head thinking of a quick explanation, "uhh sorry I thought you were someone else, uhh…it won't happen again bye!" she quickly walked away feeling embarrassed. _Well that was awkward._ Bubbles and Buttercup looked at her confused, "what was that about?" they asked then walked to class. None of them had noticed, if only she looked back, she would have seen him, _the boy_. He was watching her walk with her friends.

He was in a dark corner near lockers smirking, He put a thumbs up to the freckled face boy. "good work, she actually thought you were me," he chuckled. The boy with freckles tried to make a small smile back but felt scared and quickly walked to his class. "So Blossom, you want to meet me so badly? Then you shall." He smirked again then walked to class.

Blossom took a seat in the History class near a chubby boy to her right and empty desk to her left. _Just great, I totally hate History class, and I can't even be with Bubbles and Buttercup today since we don't have the same class._ She looked to the front doing her best to pay attention, the teacher was announcing that they had a new student joining the class which was strange because today was everyone's first day in this class. All her attentions to school were completely erased when **he** walked in. His red eyes sparkling, red hair running down that red hat, just like the way she saw him yesterday, and in her dreams. Her body was full of excitement, she stared at him with wide eyes and never turned away.

_He…he's in my class?! But how?_ The History teacher shook his hand in a welcoming greet, other students paid no attention, just drew on desks, threw paper balls, and slept. Blossom was able to finish her gaze and looked at everyone but him. Her cheeks turned rosy red. There was no other empty seat in the class except for the one to her left. _Just wonderful, he was going to sit next to her._ He looked at the class, introducing himself. "**The names Brick**," he spoke with such a beautiful accent, it was gorgeous.

The teacher pointed to his new desk, "right next to Blossom," she spoke. He made his way closer and closer, it made her nervous, the feeling of adrenaline rushed in her stomach. He put his things on the side and sat in the desk. Blossom gulped, sweat trickled down her side, he was even more handsome up close. She kept her face away from his direction. She suddenly remembered that it was a B-day, he had her B-day classes and no A-day classes. She smiled. _Of course_.

He looked over to her, she turned even redder. He smirked, "hey there." She looked over. "um, hi."

**Silence**…

"So, your names Blossom?" she couldn't help but smile, "um, yeah, and your Brick?" he nodded. _Yes! I know his name! I know his name!_ "aren't you that girl I knocked in the hall before?" Blossomed sighed and nodded slowly, "Gee, sorry about that," "oh its fine, it wasn't your fault after all."

**Silence**…

"Your really not into this are you?" he asked. "What History? Absolutely not, this class is so boring," He chuckled. She wanted to ask him so badly why he ran away that other time but couldn't form the words in her mouth to do so. He stared at her, making her more uncomfortable. "I saw some girls with you, are they your friends?" she nodded, "their names are Bubbles and Buttercup! I think I should introduce them to you…if you don't mind that is."

He shook his head, "no I don't mind at all, as long as your willing to let me introduce you to my pals as well?" Blossom put a hand to her mouth trying to hide a wide smile, "no I don't mind at all, how about we meet after school at the bus lot." "Sounds like a plan," he answered.

She let out a laugh of happiness, he smiled at her. "I'm sorry, I'm just really happy," she told him. He laughed along with her until the teacher told them to be quite. Blossom quickly obeyed and sat up getting her mind back on school. Brick glared at the teacher not liking to be interrupted. He ignored it and started his work.

_The day passed on, school is almost over, Blossom is in her final class slugging in her desk._

She stared at the clock, _Ring already! Ring! _It didn't ring when she said for it to so she sighed. School had to end quicker if she was ganna meet Brick after school, that was all she thought about. She hadn't seen him since first class period, he only had one class with her, which made her so upset. The bell finally rung and everyone dashed out.

When walking down the hall she saw her friends and told them to follow her. "Where are we going?" asked Bubbles. "I met this really awesome boy today and he wants to meet you! Common guys we gotta hurry!" They were pulled into the front of the school where the buses made rows.

Blossom looked around, the sunlight blocked some image so she made shade over her eyes with her hand. "There he is!" she called and ran to him, her friends followed. Brick saw them coming and whispered something to his two friends before they approached. Blossom came to him and jumped into his arms, he sighed with her under him. "uhh," her eyes widened noticing what she did. Her body broke away with his and she quickly apologized. "Sorry about that," she said turning red. Buttercup laughed. "Who's your friends," said Brick. "This is Bubbles, she's the little one, and Buttercup, she's the tuff one." "Nice to meet you," they said. Buttercup glared at him, "Hey aren't you the guy that knocked us over yesterday?" she held up a fist "your ganna pay for that!" Bubbles and Blossom quickly calmed her down. "Who are you guys?" Bubbles asked. "The names Brick, these are my buds Boomer and Butch. One had yellow short wavy hair and the other had short blue-grey hair with a small ponytail. They waved at the girls and smiled.

Boomer took Bubble's hand and kissed it, Butch did the same to Buttercup but she smacked him away. Bubbles blushed, "you guys are so charming." Brick smirked, Blossom wanted so badly for him to kiss her hand like the others but Brick wouldn't do it. Instead he winked at her and they all left waving goodbye, except for Buttercup. "What a couple of bozoes! What gives him the right to touch me like that?" she said with her arms crossed. "I think Boomer likes me!" said Bubbles giggling. "Well I don't like any of them," Buttercup cracked her knuckles, "the next time those idiots try to touch me I'll show them a piece of my mind!"

Blossom stared at the sky not listening to her friends She was in love with Brick, she wondered if he loved her back, he never really acted like it. She sighed. "I'll see you guys later" said Bubbles going on the bus. "So we're ganna hang out today right?" asked Blossom smiling, Bubbles frowned. "Actually we can't, sorry I know I promised but I'm having a sleep over at my friends house." Blossom blinked. "But I am your friend," "a different friend." "okay then…" "but how about we hang out tomorrow?" Blossom was disappointed, "I guess tomorrow is fine." "great!" she then disappeared on the bus with Buttercup following.

"Are you and I ganna hang out then Buttercup?" Buttercup shook her head. "Sorry Blossom we can't today, my mom put me on extra punishment since she saw me sneak on the phone. Tomorrow?" Blossom dropped her head. "Tomorrow is fine," She said sadly. Buttercup smiled then disappeared on the bus.

Blossom walked home feeling lonely again. She heard kids laughing and playing on buses as they took off. Her dad wasn't in the house when she got back so she figured he was still at work. Her mom was mopping the kitchen, she dropped her bags to the floor and jumped in bed. _Now what?_ She thought. There wasn't anything good about today now that she was going to be alone again, on top of that she would have no classes with Brick tomorrow so that just made things worse. _Why does he only have one class with me?_

She crawled up to her pillow and rested her head in it, her eyes shut slowly. Brick wouldn't stay out her thoughts. She drifted off to sleep with his handsome image kept in her mind, and heart.

**

* * *

Maybe i should have written more about the boys but don't worry, just keep reading and things will start to kick up =) till next time, REVIEW**


	5. An inseparable Bond

Powerpuff girls ROCK!! I don't own the characters sadly TT-TT, but the story itself is all mine! =P enjoy the next chappy! if there are a lot of mistakes in this chapter then i sadly apologize cuz i didn't get to re-read and fix anything.

Title: Love at first Sight

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

She threw her clock across the room hating the annoying sound. Her hair stuck up in a crazy look, she walked to her closet to get dressed. _I'm so not a morning person._

After eating breakfast, saying bye to her mom, and brushing her hair she began her normal, lonely walk to school. It was Friday so hanging out with friends was definitely possible, "they better not have any more plans cause today is the day!"

Townsville High was just up ahead, the buses drove in with giant steams of smoke. As soon as she walked in she saw her friends standing with Boomer and Butch. _They are sure here early._

Boomer was helping Bubbles carry her books while Butch constantly rubbed his face due to Buttercup slapping him a thousand times. Blossom walked over and greeted everyone.

"Where's Brick? Is he here?" Boomer nodded, "he went to class." Blossom frowned and tightened the grip on her books. "That means I won't see him for the whole day since we don't have the same A-day classes."

Butch and Boomer smirked, "I have a feeling you'll be much closer to him than before." Blossom looked up hearing them say that. "Oh? And why is that," she asked blushing.

"Oh you know, just a feeling." They were interrupted by the bell so ended the conversation and went to class, Bubbles couldn't resist giving Boomer one last hug before leaving. Butch tried doing the same to Buttercup but was punched in the face. See

When the three girls made it to first period Blossom was more than surprised to Brick sitting in a desk by her assigned seat. She gasped, he saw her and smirked. She looked at her schedule making sure it was A-day and this was her right class. _It was._ So how was he suddenly in her A-day classes? Did he switch?

"Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup please take your seats," their science teacher told them in his deep manly voice. When she came to her desk she dropped her things and sat down slowly peering into his eyes. His beautiful, tempting eyes.

As soon as the teacher turned around to begin the lesson Blossom turned her full attention to him. He kept smiling at her then waved. "Hey," she looked at him strangely. "Oh hey, I was just looking for you," "Really? What's up?" she blushed. "Uhh….I just…wanted to say good morning!" Brick chuckled then turned his attention back to the teacher. Blossom stared at her desk feeling like a complete idiot. She wanted to ask him how he was in her class but got to shy. She wanted to smack herself in the face but that would only make her look even crazier. _What the heck is my problem?! Who cares if he's suddenly in my class, that's a good thing right? He's so cute! And I get to sit next to him. This is a good thing. Yeah!_

The class began working, Blossom was red the whole time knowing _**he**_ was right there beside her.

And so the tremendously long period ended, class was over. It was hard for her to walk out, she wanted sit by Brick all day. Just looking at him made her smile uncontrollably, now she wouldn't see him all day.

**But something else happened**

She walked into her next class

**He was there…**

Her third class

**He was there…**

The final class of the day

**The same thing happened. He was there**

He was in every single one of her classes, it was both wonderful yet strange. She hated not knowing the mystery, she was going to get answers, and she was going to get them now! He watched her make her way to the single desk that was right beside him. He waved at her, "well what do you know, this has to be the 4th time I'v seen you today. How are you?"

Blossom crossed her eyebrows at his question._ How am I? Really!? He knows exactly how I am. I'm clueless and want answers! That's exactly the kind of thing one of these immature school boys would say!_ She turned away from him and crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

He frowned, he didn't mean to make her angry. Before the next word slipped from his mouth the teacher caught them not paying attention and sent them out the class for 30 minutes. Blossom pouted even more, _Awesome! Now he's getting me in trouble!_

They walked silently out the door, the teacher closed the door, leaving them both alone in the hall. Blossom still had her arms crossed, Brick leaned his back on the wall staring at her. The only thing heard was the chirping of outside birds.

She decided to end the silence, "Well? Care to explain?" He raised his eyebrows. "Huh?" "Don't huh me! You know what I'm talking about, why did you change all your classes? Now your suddenly in the same ones as me." He shrugged while smiling. "Talk about ironic," "what do you mean? You weren't in any of my classes for A-day and now your suddenly in all of them! The staff said no one could change their squeduals so how did you get to change all of yours?" He played with a pencil in one hand, his other hand resting in his pocket. "I never changed anything, these were my classes since school began!" Blossom dropped her arms to her sides. "No they weren't, you— "well if your so upset with me being in all your classes maybe I _should_ change them," he said cutting her off. She gasped, her eyes shined with liquid. "I'm sorry, it's just….why do you have to be so mysterious? All I want is to be able to talk to you without having all these strange feelings."

He heard the sadness in her voice and pulled her closer into a hug. Blossom surely didn't expect that and gasped out loud. "How would you like it if I walked you home after school today?"

Her eyes widened. What she heard was the greatest thing in her life. She pulled closer to his soft jacket and hugged back. "I would love that." She wasn't absolutely sure but he may have just asked her on a date. With boys "walking" meant much more than the simple meaning. She blushed and held on his jacket tightly. His red eyes met her pink ones. "You have lovely eyes," she said. He smirked, "not as lovely as yours."

He bent down to kiss her lips but she shifted her head to the left to avoid it. She loved him a lot, she just wasn't ready for that kind of stuff yet. "I'm sorry.." she said looking down. He glared at her, then took a deep breath. "It's not your fault, we just need to know each other a little better. I would like that." He put a hand under her chin and raised her face to look him in the eyes. "Would you like that?" Blossom blushed deeply. "Yes, I would." He smirked.

They held each other again, their body heat formed a warm hug. "I promise I'll make you happy." Blossom smiled. "Please Brick, no promises, I get those a lot and—"and what? No one ever keeps their promises do they? Are you doubting my love for you?" "No! of course not," "Then can't you just let me show you happiness without you interfering?" She smiled at him. "Yes."

He chuckled. The class door was then opened and the teacher invited them back into class. They walked in holding hands.

**

* * *

AWWW that was so sweet! BlossomXBrick 4eva!!! Hope you liked it, and I hope to make the next chapter soon. See ya! Love ya! REVIEW! **


	6. A walk of joy

Yeah your like,** "well that took long enough." **Lol

I didn't mean for it to be so long till this chapter was put up, sorry! Keep the comments coming!

They make me feel better when I'm typing this stuff, and my ideas get better!

Don't want my stories to be crappy now do you? Wow, am I still talking?

I'm wasting precious time here! Stop reading this! Look at the story! Read the story dammit!

Title: Love at first Sight

Ear busting laughter circulated through the halls at the sound of the bell. Bubbles blushed while leaning her head on Boomer's shoulder, he was carrying her books. Butch had a worried look on his face and tried to keep a certain distance between him and Buttercup.

When they walked out the school doors Blossom and Brick where standing together near a crowd. "Hey guys! Over here," called Blossom. Bubbles skipped over to her friend in glee. "Blossom! Boomer is the nicest guy I ever met! He carries my stuff, he calls my pretty, and he gives me money! See look." She then dug in her pocket and pulled out a 20$ bill, Blossom looked at Bubbles with wide eyes, she spoke so fast the words hardly made sense. "Uhh, good for you Bubbles," said Blossom with a half smile.

Buttercup came up to them with a not-so-good look on her face. "We need to talk," she said to Blossom. They huddled in circle holding onto each other's shoulders. "What's the problem?" Buttercup took a breath before speaking.

"The problem is these jerks you have us walking around with! We really need to get these boys of our backs, its driving me crazy!" Bubbles giggled. "What are you talking about? They're the best!" "Yeah, what Bubbles said! These guys aren't trying to mess with us Buttercup, they're being really sweet. They care about us!."

Buttercup glared at her two friends. "Have it your way, but when your precious boys show the idiots they really are don't come crying to me," she scolded. Blossom rolled her eyes. Brick stuck his head in their little circle, they jumped. "Is there a problem?" he asked. Blossom shook her head, "not at all."

He crossed his arms, "well then, shall we go?" She turned to her friends one last time and waved. Brick narrowed his eyes. Without letting the girls see he shot a look toward Butch and Boomer who froze when he did. He glanced at the buses then back to them, they nodded and lead Bubbles and Buttercup to their bus leaving him and Blossom.

"Now then, let's take that walk you wanted." Blossom did all she could to stop blushing but nothing worked. He took her hand gently and they began walking out of school property.

There was an awkward silence through half the walk until Blossom spoke up. "So Brick, what school did you come from?" "Westville Middle." He kept the answer simple. "Hmm, never heard of it. Did Boomer and Butch come from there as well?" she asked. Brick smiled at her, "Yeah, they did."

"You guys must be really good friends then huh?" His smile went wider, "you could say that." Blossom felt her hand getting sweaty so quickly pulled it away from him. "Sorry, I'm kind of burning up here." She was about to take her thin sweater off but instead Brick grabbed on the zipper. He slowly pulled it down and pulled her two arms out each side, when it was completely off of her he threw it over his shoulder.

Blossom felt a little strange about it at first but the feeling of being loved boiled inside her a minute later. _He took my sweater off for me? Okay maybe it doesn't seem like something to get hype about, but that was the such a sweet thing to do!_

His eyes peered back into hers. Her whole face showed happiness, Brick smirked. He didn't want to stop here. No, his work was far from finished.

"You doing anything special today?" he asked her. "Well me, Bubbles and Buttercup are going to the movies, we planned during class, Bubble's mom is gonna pick us all up and take us. Hey, maybe you could come to! Then we can all watch together."

"I don't know about that," he said shaking his head. "Aw no need to worry, Bubble's mom is so nice, she'll definitely allow you to come." He scratched the back of his head and sighed. Glancing to the side they saw Blossom's house up ahead.

"Hey I know! How about I introduce you to my parents!" she grabbed on his arm and ran to her front door. Brick stayed quite while he was pulled and forced up to the house.

"Think you can reach in my bag and get my key out?" he unzipped her backpack and felt for the cold metal. She heard him dangling the keys in her ear and chuckled. She shoved the metal into the doorknob and clicked the lock.

"Mom, dad, I'm home!"

Her dad stopped what he was doing to greet her. "How was your day?" he asked while making his way to the door. He stopped when he saw Brick standing behind Blossom. Her mom approached a second later.

"Well looky here, who's your friend?" She turned around to look at Brick. He kept a fixed gaze on her father. "Mom, dad, this is Brick. You know, the one that goes to my school." Her parents did their best to smile. "Uh, Brick was it? Nice to meet you son, call me Mr. Utonium" said the professor. Her mother straitened her apron. "Yes how lovely, Blossom was talking about you the other day."

"Mom!" Blossom shouted feeling embarrassed. Brick was still glancing at the professor, then looked at the others. "I wanted to make sure she got home safely, and happily." Blossom felt the butterflies making their way into her stomach, every time he said something about her made her fume with excitement, peace, and joy. _God I love this guy._

"Since your here would you like some blue berry muffins? They're fresh from the oven," her mother offered. Brick took a step back, "no thanks, I really must be going."

Blossom began frowning when he said that. He smiled seeing her sad expression. "I'll be here in the morning, we should walk to school together every day. Would you like that?"

The butterflies multiplied. All she could do was nod at his question since her mouth was to speechless for words. He glanced at her father one last time then turned away and left.

She wanted so badly to hug him goodbye but she knew they couldn't do that in front of her parents. She sighed and closed the front door. She turned around and her parents were still standing there looking down at her. Her mother spoke first, "Blossom, honey. Why were you with that boy after school? Your never with boys."

Blossom felt her eyes narrow. "Don't tell me you guys are being suspicious about a guy that just wanted to walk me home! He was only being nice." Her father crossed his arms. "That boy sure does have staring issues. I don't think I want you walking with him to school every day."

Her mouth dropped, "why not? What do you have against him?" _The butterflies flew away leaving her empty and cold._ "I agree with your father, you know your not ready for boyfriends." Blossom's arms vibrated with pure agony. She was so ready for boyfriends! She was 15! Can't they see that?

"He isn't my boyfriend mom, we're just friends! Gosh!" she lied. That's the only thing she could do for now, to get them off her back. Love between a guy and girl at her age was too complex for the adult mind to comprehend.

Her parents looked at each other, then back at their daughter. The professor bent down on a knee to be at her level. "Don't take these things personal sweetheart, I and your mother know what's best for you. You can walk with each other to school, just keep your hands to yourself."

"That's right, if this gets out of hand you won't be walking with each other anymore, we're watching you," her mother added. Blossom rolled her eyes, wanting the conversation to end already. "Okay okay, can I go now? I have a movie to get ready for" they both sighed and nodded. She walked past them in fury and went into her room shutting the door behind her.

Brick straitened his body, moving his ear away from the door. He had heard the whole thing. When there was no more talking he walked away.

"I can't believe them! Why did I even bother introducing them? I should have known they wouldn't understand anyway!" she kicked the side of her bed and slammed her closet open, her eyes scamming all the variety of clothes.

First she untied her ribbon and let her red hair flow down freely. She then picked out a pink outfit that had a shirt, skirt and belt to go with it. Even though it was just the movies, being fashionable was always her thing. "This will do greatly."

She stuffed some money into an old wallet just in case, then walked back up to the front door. "I'm leaving," she called out to whoever was in the dining room. "Okay, tell them I said hey." She smiled hearing her father answer. Pink eyes searched all around the room before she left, _I didn't lose them did I? Not again, I always lose those keys._ She wasn't in the mood to search so decided to just leave. It was exciting to be going to the movies with her friends, the only _hanging out_ they've done was at school which really sucked. Now it was time to have some _real_ fun!

She sat on her porch and waited for any signs of Bubble's mom's light blue SUV. _This is ganna be so fun!_

The patter of sneakers trailed across a long side walk. Red eyes stared into the sky watching the clouds fly over his head. "I have a bad feeling about those parents of hers, especially that Utonium guy, he's ganna be in my way." Sighing under a short breath Brick took the shiny metal out his pocket. He allowed himself to smirk, he threw the pair of keys up in the air and caught it each time down. The chiming of them rang resoundingly in his ear. There was an alley up ahead, his body swiftly turned and entered into the darkness.

**Don't like this chapter to well, I figured I'd stop it there that way the next chapter can look better! Hope you liked it though.**

**Under this description is a review button, CLICK IT! X3**


	7. The secret is out

More free time means make more chapters so please enjoy :3

Title: Love at first Sight

Her nails tapped on a flower pot that sat beside her while she waited impatiently for her ride to come. The sky was getting darker, never before had her friends been late like this. Blossom blew a long depressive breath, where they coming or not?

She walked off the porch and to the edge of the street in hopes of seeing any cars driving by, the street was completely empty. She felt like ripping her hair out, _you have to be kidding me! Where are they?_

She heard the front door open, her mom stepped out. There was a phone in her hand, "Blossom, your friends said that they won't be able to make it," she called out to her daughter. Blossom wanted to scream in fury. "What? Why not?"

"They got stuck in horrible traffic and ended up canceling the movies, how about you girls just go tomorrow instead?" Blossom dropped her head. "Sure…tomorrow."

Her mother walked back inside with the phone to her ear. Blossom stood there, not saying a single word. Now what? All that excitement was for nothing. She sat criss crossed with her back against a tall weeping willow. Her cold fingers fidgeted with the old wallet, if there was one thing she hated it was being bored. It drove her simply mad not having a single thing to do.

A hand reached around the tree when she wasn't looking, it went to her side and began tickling her belly, Blossom laughed and tried pulling the hand away but another hand went over her face, covering both her eyes. "Please...Ha ha…please stop!" her sentences broke from laughter.

"You have to guess who this is first."

She laughed even louder when the tickling got stronger, "B-Brick I know it's you, Stop!"

He smirked, "aww was it that obvious?" She tried to pull away but he began tickling her front side, "I'll stop if you let me take you out."

She nodded. His hands released her and she pulled away still laughing. "I'm glad you're here, at least someone has the guts to show up."

"Let me guess, your friends aren't coming are they?" "No, they got caught up in traffic so now we have to hang out tomorrow. Tomorrow this & tomorrow that! It's always about tomorrow!"

Her voice came to a yell at the end, she dropped her body and sat back down on the grass. Brick stared at her sadly, he reached his hand down to her. "Lets me and you go to a restaurant. I'll get you anything you want."

She had a puzzled look on her face at first. _Me and him going to a restaurant? Together? It sounds magnificent but my parents will never let me do that._

"I don't know, my parents will kill me." He smirked. "Who ever said we were going to tell them?"

Her eyes went wide, _he wants me to…lie?_ Of course she's lied to her parents plenty of times before, just not like this.

"But— "But what?"

"I'm only doing this for you, I want you to be happy, I don't think your parents will see things my way. Then again, it's your choice as well. You could stay here and wait for your friends to get here tomorrow, _or_ you and I could go down to the Townsville casino restaurant right now."

He chuckled seeing her look of shock grow ten times bigger. "But that's the fanciest restaurant in town! We don't have that kind of money!" Brick just laughed at her respond. "You coming or not?"

She took a quick glance at her house then to his reached out hand. Her hand slowly went over his, he grabbed it and pulled her up. "I'll take that as a yes."

**They began walking off, the sky got darker with each hour.**

When they arrived and where given their seats Blossom opened the menu. "This place sure has good food." The waitress took their orders and brung them their drinks.

Blossom sat nervously in her seat, she kept looking out the window, watching the sky change colors. "I really appreciate what your doing for me Brick, but if my parents find out I'm with you and not my friends I'll be in huge trouble. He pulled the glass cup away from his lips, "I need you to calm down and relax, I'll get you home on time I promise."

She turned red when she heard her stomach growl, hopefully Brick hadn't heard it. Maybe just a little food wouldn't hurt, then she would go straight home and not get in any trouble.

"One hour," she told him

He took another sip of his drink ignoring her words. "I have a big surprise for you tomorrow." She looked up at him. "A surprise? Neat! What is it?"

Brick chucked, "what kind of surprise would it be if you knew about it?" Blossom sighed. "can you give me a hint?" Brick thought for a bit, "well, it's something you'll enjoy using." She frowned, "I want a better hint."

Brick finished his drink and chuckled, "can't tell you."

The waitress came to their table and handed them their food. Blossom began eating as soon as she saw it.

When they finished everything the waitress came back with the bill, 87$. "Oh my god, I'm so stupid why did I eat so much! I'm so sorry, how the heck are we going to pay this much?"

"Hey calm down babe" he took a 100 dollar bill from his jacket and handed it to the waitress. Her eyes stared at the money. _Is this guy rich or something?_

They got up from the decorated chairs and were heading out the door, Brick allowed Blossom to step out first as he kept the door opened for her. She blushed.

When they got to her home she let go of Bricks hand and gave him a goodbye hug. "Thanks for coming, you're a life saver." He smiled. "Hey what's that in your ear?"

She raised an eyebrow, "huh?" He put his hand to her ear, when he pulled back a beautiful rose was in his hands. He held it out to her. Her face lit with joy, "for me? Thank you so much."

_He's rich and he's a magician! Sweet!_

"Anything for you Blossom." He leaned in to kiss her cheek. Before she could say anything else her eyes saw the dark sky and she yelled in shock.

"AHH! It's so late, I'm going to be in so much trouble!" he watched her run up to her house and wave one last time to him. When she opened the door the house was quite, her parents weren't yelling at her. Was she not in trouble?

She peeked into their room and saw them watching TV together. "I'm home."

"Welcome back sweetheart, you were outside pretty long." "yeah well I just wanted some fresh air," she lied. They still weren't yelling at her for being in late.

"Okay what's going on?" she asked

Her parents looked at her oddly. "What do you mean?" "I mean that I'm here really late and your not saying anything about it."

Her father laughed, "it's only four o'clock honey, what are you talking about?" Blossom flipped open her cell phone, it said seven ten. She looked at the clock that was beside her parents. There's said four ten. _What the heck is going on?_

She decided not to argue, why fuss more if it means getting into trouble?

She walked out and went to her room, on her bed there was a note. It wasn't there when she left so maybe her parents put it there. She opened it and read in her head:

**I figured if I was going to take you out I couldn't have you getting in trouble at the end.**

**So I changed each and every one of you house clocks back 3 hours.**

**I doubt those parents of yours will notice.**

**I won't let anyone come between us Blossom.**

As she finished the note she sat on her bed and read it over again. Did Brick send her this? It had to be since he's her only boyfriend. But how on earth could he have gotten into the house? And when?

The note slipped from her fingers and she sighed. Maybe it was best not to think about it. She shoved it under her bed with all her other junk and turned on the TV.

* * *

"That was _some_ traffic" "it sure was." Bubbles and Buttercup jumped out of the car as it came to a stop. They were finally at Buttercup's house to drop her off. Their moms were having a conversation while they began to have their own.

"Blossom has got to be upset about us not showing up. We really need to make it up to her."

Buttercup nodded, "yeah we haven't hung out ever since school was over."

There was a sound in the bushes and they froze. "Who's there!" called Buttercup angrily. two dark figures ran out and turned into an alley. They couldn't see who's faces they were because no street lights had been cut on yet.

"Hey get back here!" she called and ran for whoever it was. Bubbles stayed behind her. "Buttercup, hold on!"

The figures didn't stop, neither did Buttercup. They splashed through puddles and mud until the two came to a stop and ran inside a steel door to an unfamiliar area.

Bubbles shook, "w-w-where are we?"

"Who knows."

She saw the metal door about to close and quickly pushed at it, whoever was behind it was trying to keep them from coming in. Bubbles joined in and their strength combined made the door fly open. Everyone fell.

"You guys again, I should have known! So your trying to stalk us are you?"

"Yeah! What's that about?!" added Bubbles.

Butch and Boomer stood up while rubbing their bottoms. "Brick's orders" said Boomer with a serious look in his eyes.

"Brick's orders?"

Butch glared at Boomer, "you know we aren't suppose to tell them." Boomer sighed. "Yeah well they managed to catch us this far and find our hideout so there's no point in lying anymore."

He looked back at the girls. "Listen to me, your friend is in huge danger." They looked at him in confusion. "You mean Blossom?" asked Bubbles

Boomer nodded, "This is all a big plot, all that stuff we did for you guys was planned, you have to believe me." Butch slapped his forehead.

"What are you doing? You trying to get us all killed? We aren't suppose to tell them any of this!" Boomer ignored Butch and kept talking.

"**This is like a game to Brick..no, more like a hobby."**

"Say what?" asked Buttercup. Boomer sighed, "Look! Your friends in trouble and if you don't get her away from Brick fast there's going to be blood! Lots of blood! Am I getting through to you now?"

They gasped. "I knew you losers where nothing but trouble, if anything happened to Blossom every one of you will pay!" Buttercup hissed at them. The boys herd a clicking sound, their eyes went wide. "oh no."

"What?" they asked. "You two have to hide, now!" "What, why?" "Just get behind that wall over there and be quiet!"

They did as they were told. Before the boys could make sure they were hidden good the steel door was flung open and in came an angry looking red head with a red cap. Their insides froze. Boomer and Butch looked at Brick in fear. He slammed the door behind him and smirked.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that, things are kicking up! if there are any questions you know what to do, REVIEW**


	8. Buttercup vs Brick

Shout-outs to **Bad Boy Brick Z **and **Canzie!** Dunno if your liking this story alot or not but you gave the most reviews! That counts right? X3. I'm trying not to turn into one of those slow updaters that take days..weeks…months…YEARS! I'm on school break now so hopefully I'll be able to update more! now sit back, relax, and enjoy the sweet story

Title: Love at First Sight

The two boys adjusted their coats when feeling the cold outside air blow at them as the metal door was slammed.

Boomer felt sweat trickle down his head. If Brick found out that Bubbles and Buttercup were in the back hiding, well..he didn't even want to think about what would happen. All he could hope was that they wouldn't make a single sound.

Brick turned his cap to the side and leaned his back against the steel door. His arms crossed over his chest. "What information have you brought back for me?"

Boomer and Butch looked at each other sighing, knowing that the girls were in their _hideout _and could hear just about anything they said felt awkward. Butch gave Boomer a _look _telling him to speak first. Boomer scratched his neck

"Uhh…what information?"

_**Is that the best he's got?**_

Brick glared at his comrades in pure hatred. He leaned up and walked in front of Boomer, they were now face to face.

"The information I **told** you to gather." his voice was nothing but sinister. Boomer shook with fear, he tried to respond but could only stutter due to the words caught in his throat. That only made Brick angrier.

He griped the blond boy by the neck and threw him into the door. Boomer felt his head thrive as he dropped to the ground. He rubbed the back of his head slowly and shouted in pain feeling a sting. When he looked back at his fingers they were covered in red crimson liquid. He couldn't do anything but watch fearfully as Brick walked back toward him.

He was grabbed by his collar firmly and shoved to his legs, Brick banged Boomer's head back into the thick metal and smiled savagely watching him drop back to the floor. He took two steps away and clenched his fist feeling electrified, _**powerful**_. "That's where you belong you rat, down on the ground."

Behind a wall in a small room were the now terrified Bubbles and Buttercup. They heard absolutely everything that was going on with the three boys. Bubbles had tears running nonstop down her shocked face, her bottom lip was trembling. Boomer was getting hurt out there, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Buttercup was at the edge of the wall sticking her ear out. She as well had a rather surprised expression. Well, How couldn't she?

"So Butch and Boomer, they..they work for Brick or something?" She shook her head and thought about what Boomer had told them earlier, her mind buzzed trying to pull all the facts both jumped hearing another ear tangling scream come from Boomer, Bubbles was now breathing heavily.

"I have to get out of here" she whispered to Buttercup. She saw Bubbles trying to make a run for it and quickly held her back and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. "What are you trying to do, get us caught? We can't go out there! Brick doesn't know we're in here."

Bubbles kicked and screamed under Buttercup's hand. Her mind was at nothing but panic, Buttercup did the best she could to calm her down.

Boomer was kicked into the stomach and coughed out blood. Brick leaned in for another punch but someone grabbed his fist while it was in the air. He turned around and saw Butch stopping his attack. His eyebrows narrowed. "What the hell do you want?"

"Just let it go Brick your killing him!"

Brick glared back at Boomer, he was in horrible shape. He sighed angrily and stood up not taking his eyes off the blond headed boy. He spat at him then turned to Butch. "I hope _you_ have the information I want."

Butch thought of a quick lie. "Buttercup likes wearing skirts, smelling flowers and singing lullabies."

Brick laughed, "Very well then, give her some roses. Take her out somewhere nice and when your done meet me here tomorrow. I don't want anything seeming suspicious to them so _act_ like it's for real. Understand?"

Butch nodded and. Brick turned around to head out the door but stopped and smirked at Boomer. His whole body was surrounded with fear. "That goes for you as well, and don't screw things up. Next time you won't be so lucky." He took a bunch of dollars out his pocket and threw them on the ground. "Use that money to buy them a gift."

Boomer leaned his body achingly against the wall. _At least he didn't find them,_ he made a weak smile.

_**Thank god he didn't find them.**_

Buttercup heard Brick about to walk out and let out a sigh of relief. She looked down at bubbles and frowned seeing her with the most frightened look on her face. Bubbles felt the love in her heart shred. Buttercup released her mouth thinking that she was calm by now. Bubbles dropped to her knees. The words came back to her, Brick told them to _act like its for real_?

What did he mean by that? Boomer…

He never loved her, this was all an act. Her insides ripped with dire and rage. Her eyes shut tightly and she screamed. She screamed long, she screamed loud.

Buttercup grabbed her friend and shook her wildly trying to shut her up, Bubbles only got more afraid. "AHH!! Shut up, shut up, shut up! They're ganna hear us!!"

Brick had barely left the room when he heard the high pitched screaming. He stopped and turned his head slowly. Boomer's eyes went completely wide hearing Bubbles scream. His body wouldn't allow him to stand. Brick walked back in and closed the door behind him making sure to lock it.

Butch tried to make an unworried face, Boomer was in pain. It was up to him to make sure Brick wouldn't find the girls. "That was my new clock I got the other day, it makes screaming sounds."

Boomer slapped his own forehead at Butch's lame attempt to distract Brick. Buttercup knew that Brick herd them and had to get her and Bubbles out of there quick. Her eyes traced around the unfamiliar room they were in.

Butch stood in front of the room the girls were hiding in, blocking Brick's way. Brick stopped and bared his teeth together. "Your in my way punk, I suggest you move. Now."

"Butch shook in fear remembering what Brick did to Boomer, imagining himself take in that place. Maybe he should just let him pass? But wait, if Brick found out they hid the girls things would be worse. Butch took a deep breath.

"You don't want to go in there, there's nothing there. What do you want from in there?"

He saw Brick clench a tight fist and gulped. "What I want is for you to stand aside, I won't say it again." Butch looked to the side of Brick's head and saw Boomer shaking his hands and mouthing words.

_Don't let him pass, keep the girls safe!_

It was too late, Brick was getting sick of waiting. He grabbed Butch by the collar and punched him hard in the face.

Buttercup was pulling Bubbles with her trying to find a way out in the dark room. Bubbles looked at Buttercup in fear, she had a angry but serious look on her face. "Buttercup, what's ganna happen to us?"

"Nothing, don't worry about a thing. We have to get to Blossom and warn her about these guys, I knew they were trouble."

Devilish red eyes blinked in the dark room, he flicked on a light switch. The girls were long gone but he still heard running footsteps squeaking on the ground not too far away. He smirked. Determined to find out who the trespassers where and bring them serious pain.

Butch helped Boomer back to his feet. He had a bloody nose and black eye. His hair was mixed with blood and he was breathing like he never breathed before. "You alright Boomer?" asked Butch. (Does_ he sound alright?)_

Boomer ignored his injuries. "We have to protect the girls," he said weakly. Butch stared at him sadly. "How?"

He pondered, trying to figure that question out himself. Brick was strong, that was for sure. Blood dripped out his nose and spilled onto the hard tiled floor. "I'll go around the building and try and to lead them out, you take that way" he pointed to a door. They both agreed then ran out as fast as possible.

Bubbles was losing her energy quickly, Buttercup didn't stop no matter what. Something was up ahead, an exit!

They stopped, it was some kind of old elevator. Buttercup saw a rusty lever so decided that it would activate something. She had to give it a tough pull, _how old was this place anyway?_

They heard a ringing sound, strings and wires began pulling the elevator up slowly. Buttercup hissed impatiently. "We don't have time for this!"

"But I have plenty of time."

They froze hearing the deadly and sinister voice. Buttercup narrowed her eyes knowing exactly who was behind them. More tears poured from Bubbles's' eyes. "I wanna go home!!"

Buttercup ran to the door that they came through and locked it before he could make his way in. The door knob turned then there was loud banging on the doors wood. He was trying to break through to get to them. Buttercup looked back at the elevator, it was almost up. She looked back at the door and saw cracks in it, _man was he determined._

Bubbles bit her lip, "what do we do?!"

Once the elevator was finally up Bubbles stepped inside. It shook when they tried to stand on it together, it wasn't sturdy enough for both of them to fit on. Buttercup cursed under her breath. She had to keep her friend safe, there was no other way. Without telling Bubbles she jumped off and pulled the rusty lever down. Bubbles felt herself slowly going down to the next floor.

"Buttercup Come back, you'll get left!"

"We both can't fit, if we do the elevator will break. I'll handle Brick myself, once you get down try and find a way out! Good luck!"

Bubbles tried to stop the elevator but nothing would stop it now, Buttercup was left behind. She cried more not knowing what to do at this point. The room door was knocked down completely, in walked the red head.

Buttercup glared her green eyes at _him_. She walked closer but stayed a far distance. "So let me get this straight, your just some freak that likes to spy on chicks and beats up harmless guys? That is so wack!"

Brick raised an eyebrow, surprised to see _her_ in their hideout. He made hatful eyes at her. "You're the one that screamed?"

She figured lying would keep Bubbles safe. "Yeah that was me, so?" He laughed maniacally, he knew she was lying but ignored it. His fingers twitched with wanting. "Just wait until I tell Blossom what you guys are really up to."

He took a few steps closer to her, she stepped back. "Just what makes you think I'm going to let that happen, I don't know how you got in here but you won't be leaving. Not alive at least."

Her eyes grew wider hearing him say that. "Even if you somehow do manage to tell Blossom about our little secret, she won't listen to a thing." "Oh yeah? And why not?"

"Because she can't trust you, not you or your little _Bubbles_" He spat the words out of his mouth so bitterly and crewel that Buttercup almost charged at him in fury. She managed to control herself, she knew he was only trying to break her. Break her into tiny shards.

"All she wanted was to have a little fun Buttercup, but not even her best friend could give her that it seems, you should have seen the look of misery on her face. It was…amusing. That's why I'm there, I can _give_ her happiness. She hates the two of you, said your out of her life for good, said she loves me and no one else, kicked you out. **For good**. I don't think she would mind having you dead, you'll be out of her way. You know what, you'll be out of _my_ way as well."

A sick smirk plastered his face seeing the look of hurt, jealousy, and anger rush across the girls face.

"Oh don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

Her head dropped and she was staring at the floor. Her big green eyes flashed with liquid but she wouldn't let herself cry, she was too strong for that. "You, you bastard. You don't give a damn about Blossom! your only there to cheer her up a bit, win her heart, then…then kill her."

**He was heartless**

He gave her an evil smile, impressed that she actually figured it all out. "Your obviously smarter than your friends, just not as lucky."

She glared back up at him, hating the smirk on his face. "How long have you been doing this?"

"A while"

"What kind of progress are you trying to make out of this...killing people, what are you expecting to accomplish in life?"

"Progress? Accomplish? I don't make progress, its not about accomplishments. I make the truth stand out. I give people a reason to cry and scream for mercy, people like you snobby little girls for instant."

"You can go to hell"

"You go first."

Buttercup growled low, she didn't know what else to say to this ridiculous boy in front of her. He continued speaking.

"Someone should tell us, right as our lives begin, that we are dying. Then people might live life to the limit, every second of every day. Do it! I tell them, poor and need money? Rob a bank. Parents getting on your last nerves? Stop listening to them and do things your own way for god sake. Do it now! There are only so many tomorrows. People live in nothing but fear and complaints, I turn the complaints into laughter and the fear into pain. Death is an event, we all must participate, and for which no time is set. But me, i'm setting that timer and waiting for the alarm to go off…."

Her mouth hung low in disbelief of his crewel deadly words. _How could he say these things and not feel shame about any of it?_

**This guy…he's the devil**

She wasn't going to let him speak like this to her. "Love is stronger than death, though it can't stop death from happening. No matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger."

She knew it wouldn't get through to him but it was worth a shot. He laughed psychotically.

"I had just about enough of this conversation, how about you?"

She almost had a heart attack as she saw him pull a silver gun out of his jacket and point it to her forehead. For once in her life she felt hopeless, clueless. What went wrong? She was suppose to be the hero at the end, she had to make sure Bubbles was safe, she had to warn Blossom, she had to live....

She felt a tear fall down her cheek, _this couldn't be happening, it can't end here._ He smirked.

"Don't feel bad Buttercup. Your dying for a reason, did you not risk your life for your friend? "**It's a blessing to die for a cause, because you can so easily die for nothing."**

There was a bang….a scream…then silence.

**

* * *

Sorry to end it there when its getting more epic XD I had lots of trouble putting this chapter together. i never really plan my stories out, i make everything up as i'm typing, yeah that just makes things more complicated but oh well. I Didn't mention Blossom, the next chappy will be getting back into her life. now you know the REAL side of Brick MUHAHAHAHA! feeling sad for Buttercup? who said she was dead? but then...who said she wasn't? see ya soon! Love ya!**

**REVIEW =)**


	9. Caught in the trap of the Predator

**Don't pass out guys the next chapter is here! X3**

Title: Love at First Sight

The elevator came to a rough stop. Bubbles was sitting criss-cross in the middle trying her best to stop crying. Buttercup's voice had faded away long ago, she heard when Brick had knocked the door down, she even heard the sound of a bullet.

She wiped her face with her blue shirt until there was no trace of tear left. She lifted her head and stood up, there was a door up ahead but she couldn't just leave. "I have to go back and get Buttercup," she whispered to herself.

Unfortunately there was no lever that would reactivate the elevator. The only way for it to work was to go all the way back to the top floor. She screamed in aggression, why did things have to be so complicated?

"Maybe I should go tell an adult, or find another way to the top? Or..or, uhg!"

Her mind went crazy with confusion and fear, she felt like her head was about to explode. "I'll find help, yes! That's what I'll do! _Hang in there Buttercup I'm doing the best I can_."

She raced out of the building into the dark night sky. Her curls bounced and blew in the wind, she ran up several packs of stairs until finding herself back in the same alley they had entered through. "I must be close to Buttercup's house!"

_I'm not stopping, not for anything._

She turned a sharp corner and bumped into someone, they both fell into a wet puddle. Bubbles looked up.

"Boomer?"

He rose his head nauseously, when he saw her she had three heads and was talking in slow motion. Bubbles quickly pulled him up and splashed some of the puddle water on him. He jumped. "Bu-Bubbles?"

"I'm here, are you okay?" she saw pain flooding in his eyes. He couldn't help but run his fingers through her silky hair making blood stain her curls. "Your alive!? Or have I passed out?"

She smiled at him then frowned remembering exactly what she heard Brick say. "LIAR! Get away from me!" she pushed him back into the muddy puddle and began walking away. The mud stung his bruised head, brown water turned crimson red. He hissed at the pain then clumsily stood up with mounds of effort.

"Bubbles please! Don't just walk away."

She felt his presents so turned around and pushed him away. "Look I get it! You can cut the act now okay? This was all a plot to trick me and my friends, I don't wanna talk to you! Not now, not EVER!!!" she turned back around and stomped away. He stared at her with great guild.

His aching body made its way in front of her, she stopped. "What is it now?!" he sighed.

"Look, your right. This was all a huge plot, but…the thing is, it wasn't _my_ plot. This was all Bricks idea, he treats me and Butch like a sack of potatoes. I knew he was no good from the start but as we gained more and more trust into him things seemed fun. He was the best friend I ever had, and I feel so wrong to say that but it's true."

**But then he started acting….strange, different…murderous.**

She stared at him deeply, searching for any signs of lying. **There was none**

" if that's the case then why do you do whatever Brick sais? Why are you following his lead?" Boomer chuckled, she thought that he was following Brick's lead? Of all the people on this forsaken planet. He put a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Listen to me Bubbles, I'm not part of this wicked plan. I'm trapped just like you. We all need to find a way out before someone else gets hurts, you see these injuries?" She nodded peering sadly at the wounds and marks Brick had given him. "If we ever disobey his orders he goes completely insane! I never seen anything like it in my whole life, this g_ame_ of his. It's crazy, the guys a totally psycho. That's why you need to get your friend to stay away from him."

She felt sad for him. Things had to be harder for him, getting beaten up all the time by your supposedly _"best friend"_ it wasn't fair. On top of that he was always forced into helping Brick do harm to others. "Don't you have any parents or family?"

Boomer dropped his head hearing the _P& F_-word. "Yeah I got one of those. They were murdered."

She gasped and felt the tears coming back. "Who w-"Who do you think?!" he yelled cutting off her sentence. She dropped her head. "I'm so sorry, I never realized how hard things were for you. Brick took away your whole life, that must be so horrible. And making you have to act like that in front of my friends."

He looked at her with eyes full with compassion and caring. "Thing is Bubbles, I wasn't acting."

She poked her head up and gasped, "What?" "I was never acting when I was around you, truth is, your really important to me."

Her face glistened with aw. It wasn't long before they were in each other's arms. "he kissed the top of her head and held her tight. It came back to her so fast, Buttercup! She was wasting time! She had to help her!

"Is something wrong?" he asked her. She shoved his body off and screamed in fear, "Buttercup! I have to save her! She's in the building!" his eyes widened, "She's what?!"

"NO! what if she's hurt?!" Boomer grabbed her arms and tried to keep her still and calm. "Bubbles please, calm down!"

She struggled, "NO! Buttercup, Buttercup! She's with Brick, he's ganna hurt her! I have to save her!"

Boomer sighed, if Buttercup was still in the building then hopefully Brick would just keep her as prisoner and not actually kill her. He had to get Bubbles away.

"She'll be fine, Butch is in there."

"Yeah! And what the heck is he ganna do?!" "He'll protect her." He saw the look on her face, she was still worried. "Just trust me will ya?" she nodded slowly. His hand took hers and they ran out together.

Buttercup shook on the hard tiled floor, her body pulsing with a feeling she wasn't quite familiar with. _What is this? Why do I feel like this?_ _This feeling, Could it be…._

**Fear?**

No, she laughed at herself. She was never afraid, never! She was strong! Strong!

Her confidence broke apart when the gun was shot again. She screamed and covered her head, there was no pain, she wasn't bleeding?

She peaked through one eye. Butch was standing in front of her with both arms out protecting her. His eyes were clenched tightly together and was gridding his teeth together. She gasp and leaned up. "You fool, you dare stop me from killing that girl?! Get the hell out of my way!"

He held the gun up with a finger on the trigger. Buttercup saw blood pouring from his chest to the ground. He was shot twice, in attempt to protect her? If she hadn't been so stupid and scared she would have moved out of the way and saved herself.

Butch looked up at Brick while clutching his chest and pulling the small metals out of his body painfully. "You better have a good reason for being in my way this time you idiot."

The bloody bullets bounced as they hit the floor. He spoke through a hoarsely voice, "Let the girl go, don't you think she'll be useful later on? We can get tons of information from her."

Her mouth hung open, Brick looked at her, she glared back at him. "There's no way I'm ganna tell you punks anything!" he smirked, he could always _make_ her talk. He put the gun back in his jacket and looked at Butch. "Take her back to the main room and lock her up, be sure she doesn't get away."

He nodded and held her two arms behind her while leading her to the main room. Brick watched them walk out then took the elevator down. Buttercup squirmed and kicked at him, "I can't believe you! First you try to help me hide from Brick, now your helping him make me prisoner?! Who's side are you on!?"

Butch coughed, "I'm not making you prisoner, I'm trying to help you so would you shut up, act scared, and let me lock you up?" he whispered. "Let me go!" she brung her leg up then kicked him right in the groin. He yelled and let go of her. She was ganna make a run for it but turned to look at him. He fell on his knees while holding his wounds and bleeding heavily.

She stopped. _No what am I thinking? I don't feel sad for him! He's the bad guy!_

He coughed louder and she frowned sadly. She knelt down and gave him a hand which he quickly accepted. "Are you okay? You need to see a hospital." he smiled. "I'm fine thanks."

She looked at him strangely, "What? Why are you staring at me like that?!"

He laughed, "your kinda cute when you blush."

She froze. Her hand felt her cheek, it was warm. _I'm blushing?_

He kept laughing at her and she got angry, her fist rose, he ducked but was greeted with a hug. "Huh? Your not hitting me?" she shook her head, "No your more fun to hug." He looked at her in shock but smiled and hugged back. She turned away, "great, now I'm falling for your silly tricks."

He put his hand under her chin and raised her face. "Buttercup, do I look like I would bring you harm? I mean look at me! Why do you think I would so much as risk my own life back there?"

She stayed silent. "I'm sorry, can you…can you please forgive me?" he took her hand and they both got to their feet slowly. She now realized what was truly going on, he wasn't on Brick's side, instead he was being _used_ by Brick. "Of course I forgive you."

She looked at his wounds, none of his important organs had been shot. She took his hand, "Come on, I'll get a first aid kit."

* * *

The sun shined brightly through the glass window as a new day was born. Blossom laid on her bed with feet in the air, she was listening to her iPod. She was also on her cell phone texting Brick. "He should be here any minute now" she told herself happily, impatient to see him.

**Ding Dong**

She shot out of her bed at the sound of their musical door bell. "He's here! He's here!" before opening the door she went to the bathroom to make sure her hair was perfect. The Professor straightened his collar before answering the front door. Brick stood there with a pleasant smile on his face and roses in his left hand. "Oh it's you, um, how are you?"

"Very good sir and you?"

He nodded meaning good, he thought it was awkward for Brick to have roses in his hands. Where they for his daughter? They weren't girl and boyfriends were they?

Blossom came up and took the door from her father, "I can handle this dad, you can go now." The professor looked at her puzzled, her respond was a bit rude but he ignored it and walked away. Blossom stepped outside and closed the door, when she was out of her house completely she hugged him tightly. He hugged back and handed her the bundle of flowers.

"Aww for me? Now what will I do with all the other ones you gave me." He laughed. "You could collect them." She chuckled. "So you ready to see your surprise?"

She gasped. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that, hehe. I can't wait!" "Neither can I precious" he said taking her hand. She put the roses in a flowerpot on her porch and they walked off.

Brick was standing behind her and had his hands covering her eyes as he led her forward. She sighed, "C'mon Brick, cant I look now?" "Not yet." She sighed again. He finally came to a stop and pulled his hands away. "Go ahead and look."

Her eyes opened, they sparkled with unbelief. "Do you like it?" she approached it slowly with an open mouth. He fingers ran across its smooth and shiny surface , "You got me a car?" "Yep, it's all yours."

Her mouth turned into a wide smile, she screamed. Screamed of happiness, she had her own brand new car? And she was only 15!

She leaped, she danced, she sang. She hugged him long and tightly, "this is a little too much, you didn't have to do this." He smiled back at her, "but now you never have to worry about staying home bored, you can drive wherever your heart desires!" She smiled

"Brick you make me so happy, thank you." He saw happy tears running down her cheeks and smirked. He raised her chin and moved in to kiss her lips, this time she was more than willing to give him one. She raised her head, they were an inch away from the kiss when Blossom heard someone calling her name. She turned away to find the voice, he growled in anger not liking to be interrupted.

"Blossom!! Get away from him!"

Blossom raised an eyebrow, "Bubbles? What are you doing here?" Bubbles approached them and pushed Brick off of her friend. "You stay away from her!!"

Blossom gasped. "Hey! What's the big idea!?"

She took in a few deep breaths from all the running. "Blossom don't believe him, he's lying! He doesn't love you!" "What!?"

Bubbles turned to Brick, "Go ahead! Tell her the truth!" He looked at her completely confused. Bubbles got mad and started shaking his shoulders, Blossom pulled them apart. "Stop that Bubbles! Don't touch him!"

"Blossom he's been lying about everything! He's trying to kill you!"

Blossom started at her friend quietly then laughed. "Brick what is she talking about?" He shrugged, "don't ask me, I'm lost here."

Bubbles pounded on his chest with both her fists, "LIAR!! Where's Buttercup? Where is she! You have her don't you!!?"

He looked down at her then grabbed her arms so she could stop. Blossom was getting angry, "okay I get it, your just jealous." Bubbles froze with wide eyes, "Jealous? Of what!?"

"Of me and my new boyfriend that's what! Now that we're starting to hang out and stuff. You and Buttercup had your change but you blew it! Every single time. Brick makes me happy, he's by my side, and he comforts me!"

Bubbles shook with anger, "Oh sure, he gives you a couple of dandy gifts and wolla! Your in love forever! Big whoop!"

Blossom gasped. "How dare you!! He doesn't only give me gifts! I said he makes me happy! And he treats me with respect unlike you!!"

"He's only being nice so he can kill you later on!! He doesn't love you! Why won't you just listen?!" Blossom crossed her arms and narrowed her eyebrows. "First you ditch me! Then you ditch me again! And now your ganna stand here and make fun of my boyfriend! That's it!"

**IM NOT TALKING TO YOU!! WE ARNT FRIENDS! EVER!!!!!!!!!**

"And that goes for Buttercup to!! I'm staying with Brick!" Bubbles gasped. Brick watched them argue back and forth. _So that's the girl that got away yesterday. She'll be sorry she ever heard of me._ He stepped into the scene, "look I may seem like a downer and all but Blossom I love you more than my own life, maybe your friend here just isn't sure about that. But ill prove it, can't we get some alone time?"

Blossom fell into a Trans when hearing his graceful voice, she went into his arms and felt warm under them. Blossom didn't see but Brick was smirking evilly at Bubbles, she knew his deadly secret? Ha! She couldn't do a single thing to stop his plan from working. He felt more and more powerful by the minute. She saw his smirk and sobbed. "Please, just tell the truth, tell her the truth!"

He smirked wider, "the truth is I love her." Blossom blushed deeply, "I love you to." Their noses brushed and their lips crashed together. Bubbles watched horribly as her friend fell deeper and deeper into the dirty trap of this sinister guy.

She sobbed more, "Blossom please, please believe me…please."

But Blossom was no longer listening, Bubbles had been ignored long ago. Brick broke apart their kiss and turned back to Bubbles. She looked up at him in pure hate and pain.

"You can go now little girl, there's nothing else to see here."

Bubbles gave one last look at Blossom who was on another planet right now. She walked away quietly, what else was there to do…

**

* * *

eh, i guess this chapter is okay. I wanted it to turn out better but wutever, i kinda suck at love scenes. I didn't feel like reading this over for mistakes, felt kinda lazy X3 sorry!**

**Don't mind me, hope you enjoyed. PLZ REVIEW!!**


	10. Iv made my decision

**Dude why is FF so complicated?! I had to figure out how to convert the chapters and add the new ones and blah bah blah!! It's ridiculous! I literally had to look up the answers since they don't tell beginners these things!! UHG!**

**Takes a deep breath, okay. I'm calm…**

Title: Love at First Sight

When Bubbles was finally gone Brick handed Blossom a silver key. She took it and laughed. "You have got to be kidding me! Your ganna let me drive it?!"

"It's your car, it only makes sense that you drive." She hugged him again then ran to the car door and unlocked it, The seats were so comfortable and soft. She almost fell asleep from the coziness, "This is too cool."

He sat in the passenger seat and adjusted the mirrors for her, "Not as cool as the person that's ganna be driving it."

"Oh don't make me blush again" She said while inserting the key into the ignition and giving it a slight turn. The engine started, she was so excited. "Okay I'll just take it easy since it's new and all." Her foot pressed down on the peddle and they drove off.

Brick put his seat back, his hands rested behind his head and his feet where crossed. He smirked listening to her exciting screams and watched as she waved to the random people they drove by. They had already driven through the entire town, went shopping, to the movies, passed neighborhoods, and even had to stop for gas a couple of times. "So where do you wanna go now Brick?" Blossom asked, she took a turn when the lights went green. Her hands never left the wheel.

"I'll go wherever you take me Princess, this is your trip not mine." "Aww Brick I still can't believe you would go as far as buying me my own car." he winked, she looked down at him, his allure drew her in._ He's so cute when he's lying down._ The streets were drifting away from her mind and she was daydreaming….

**BLOSSOM!**

"Huh?!" she jumped and hit the brakes. The car came to a skidding stop, she almost crashed into a car in front of them, they heard other cars beeping nonstop behind them. "What!? Oh, I'm sorry," she started driving again and getting back into the right lane. Brick sighed and slugged down in his seat. _This girl is ganna get us both killed before I get a chance to do anything._ She felt so embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, what if I crashed?! I needed to pay more attention."

"Hey precious calm down, it's alright." Blossom smiled, loving the way he called her precious, and princess. She looked behind the wheel and saw that her gas was getting low, needing more gas already? Man was she having too much fun.

"Uh oh it looks like we're ganna need more gas." Brick reached in his pocket and pulled out some gas money for her, "well then here you go." She took the money in gratitude and pulled over at a nearby gas station.

When the car was full and they were buckled back in she thought it would be best to head home, didn't want her parents getting furious. "Ok I'd better head back home or else my parents will throw a fit." He chuckled. He hair slapped her face when the breeze blew in from the car window. She flipped it back in annoyance. _Why didn't I just cut all this hair off when I had the chance!_

He saw her ribbon pilled on the back seat, he picked it up and tied it back onto her head. "You don't have to wear your hair down you know, I like you better when it's tied on your head. You look much cuter." She blushed and blushed, "thank you." The road was nice and clear now that her hair was out of the way.

She pulled in her driveway, they jumped out of the car and slammed their opposite doors. "That was so much fun! I don't know how I can thank you for buying me this car." Brick put his arm around her shoulder as they walked up the steps and to her front door. "Well you can promise me that we'll be together forever?" "Deal!"

They both laughed. Minutes went by and her smile changed into more of a worried frown. He took her hand, "something bothering you?" she sighed loud and deep. "It's about Bubbles, I feel bad for yelling at her like that. Maybe I should have just listened to her." His eyes narrowed at her.

"So you think what she said was true? That I'm here to kill you?" "NO! Not that! Of course not that! I just think I should have taken it easy on her instead of yelling, I even ignored her. That's not like me but…I got so mad when she tried to keep us apart."

He stroked his fingers through her long red hair. "And I don't blame you for getting upset, _she's _the one who should feel guilt. Don't forget Blossom she and Buttercup are the ones that betrayed you, the ones that gave you promises and failed to fulfill them. That's why I'm here for you, have I ever _not_ been there for you?"

"No" "Exactly. They 're relationship with their boyfriends probably ended up in misery so it _would_ make sense for them to come after us." She thought about his words strongly. "You know what Brick, your right! Boomer and Butch never really did anything as special as you did for me, so now they're trying to break us apart. I knew she was just jealous, I won't ever let them come between us, they don't even care about me. I mean how could they make up something so terrible!? You? Trying to kill me? It's obvious they made the whole thing up! Well to bad for them cause I'm not falling for it."

She embraced him in a loving hug. He smirked. Things just couldn't get any easier than this.

**His trap was set in position, she was getting closer.**

"I want you to have this Blossom" He took his red cap off his head and placed it on hers. Her mouth hung low through the entire process. She adjusted it and grinned. "Your giving me your red cap, but I thought you treasured this like it was your life. Brick chuckled, "Blossom you are my life." She blushed, her eyes watched as he took his jacket off and hung it around her shoulders. "Not your jacket too, oh Brick I really can't accept all these gifts of yours, it's just not right taking everything you own."

"It isn't taking if I'm the one that gives it to you." She laughed, that did seem true. She looked back at his hatless head. Without his cap his hair was so noticeable, so beautiful. He looked much different, "Whoa, who are you?" she teased, he laughed and gave her one last goodbye hug. "See you soon."

She waved then rang her doorbell. The door was quickly opened and her mother and father were standing there, they didn't look happy. She sighed. "Hi mom, hi dad." Her mother crossed her arms, "where were you young lady?" they asked.

"I told you I was hanging out with Brick today!" "Seems a little more than _hanging out_ to me" said the professor. Blossom slugged down on their living room sofa, she knew this conversation wouldn't end nicely.

Her mother shut the door then stood in front of her. "Why didn't you use your house key?" "I lost it" "Oh!? And how did that happen?" Blossom shrugged. "From paying more attention to _boys_ and not her own things that's how," said her father. "I told you guys me and Brick are just friends!" "Don't use that tone with us young lady, just friends are you? Whose stuff are you wearing?"

She gasped and quickly removed the cap and jacket that Brick gave her. "He asked me to hold on to them for him that's all!" "Sure he did." They stuck their hands out, she frowned and held the two items to them. Her father took the hat and her mother took the jacket. "You'll give these back to him the next time you see him, until then you won't be wearing them."

Blossom took an angry deep breath. Her father walked to a window and peered outside, his finger moving aside part of the curtains. "You don't have to check dad, he already left" she said rather rudely while pouting and staring at the floor. The professor looked strangely at the driveway, "whose car is that outside?"

"It's mine," said Blossom. "Brick bout it for me, isn't it great!?" Her parents looked at each other surprised. "How does a boy his age afford a car?" Blossom shrugged. "I don't know but it was fun driving."

Their eyes went opened with fury, "You drove?!" "Yeah so? You guys are always telling me that I'll be able to drive soon." "First of all young lady, you don't go off driving with some boy we're hardly familiar with, and secondly he's taking that car back tomorrow!"

She stood up and yelled, "What!!! Why!!!?" "Don't you scream at us! Your grounded! Go to your room and don't come out until we tell you! What you did was wrong and you didn't get our permission, you won't be walking with him to school every day, from now on we'll drive you to school." Her eyes watered, "WHAT!!??" "You heard us, go to your room and stay there. _Boys are nothing but trouble._"

Blossom stood there speechless and full of nothing but madness. She walked to her room slowly, when she was finally inside she slammed her door as hard as possible and screamed_._ She looked up at her ceiling and saw all her pictures of friends and family, she stood on her bed and ripped them all apart, tore them into as small of pieces as she could. She bit into them, threw them, even sat and stomped on them. "I hate them, every one of them."

She looked up at her dresser and saw the neatly set up frame that had her and her friends smiling in the picture. She laid it on her bed then took a hard baseball bat and smashed the glass frame into pieces. When she was done she stood there, letting all the anger make its way out. After that she dropped to her knees and cried silently.

The afternoon skies shined beautifully through her window. She was in her bed under the covers sniffing. Dry tears made her face itch. She had his red cap and jacket in her hands since she snuck out of her room just a while ago and took it. Her nose breathed in the fresh sent that it carried. There was a knocking sound but she thought it was only bees bumping into her window. It came again so she jerked up. Buttercup was there staring at her though the clear glass. Blossom rolled her eyes, "Go away!" she dropped her head back into her bed and pulled the covers over her skin. Buttercup knocked harder and longer. Blossom screamed while coming out of bed and moving to the window, she laid his hat on her dresser.

She opened the lower sash of the window and pouted seeing Buttercup in front of her. "What exactly do you want? Don't tell me you're here to say the same thing that Bubbles said."

"Bubbles was here?" Blossom rolled her eyes, "Don't play dumb!" "Listen I'm here to talk to you about Brick…" "I don't wanna hear it Buttercup! Brick is a nice guy and I won't be leaving his side."

"Blossom he's not in love with you, he's –"I told you, I don't wanna hear it, you and Bubbles can go and hang out without me from now on, stop trying to blame Brick for all your problems."

She was getting sick of Blossom not listening, she pressed a finger on her lips. "I just need you to hear me out! Me and Bubbles found this weird old building where they all the boys meet each other, at first I didn't understand what was going on but Blossom…I need you to believe me when I say this, you have to stay away from him. You should have seen the way he wrecked Boomer, please Blossom I can't have that happen to you….I just can't. You're my best friend."

She saw her green eyes flowing with liquid as she spoke. _This sounded serious. But, it couldn't be…Brick would never….could he? Buttercup was always the one to play a joke or prank but this time it seemed real. She's my best friend, and Bubbles was saying the exact same thing before. Maybe…maybe this was all true._

"Blossom if you don't get out of this now…..I don't know when he's planning on striking, you have to stay away from him, please just believe what we're telling you."

Blossom didn't know what to say. "How do I know you guys aren't doing some prank? You always trick people." Buttercup wiped her watery eyes, "I know that Blossom but this?! Why would I chose a prank that involves you getting hurt!" "Brick is not trying to hurt me!" "YES HE IS!" "NO HE'S NOT!"

Buttercup slammed a balled fist into the side of the house in fury. "Prove it then Buttercup, prove it! If he's such a bad person and you were in his so called hideout then how did you escape?" "butch helped me" "Pfftt, yeah right."

Buttercup could no longer think of anything that would convince Blossom into believing her, she thought Blossom wouldn't even need to be convinced. She thought since they were best friends that things would work out perfectly. "And you call yourself my best friend" spoke Buttercup through bitter words. "Best friends? You were never a friend when I needed you around!"

"Blossom you know me and Bubbles are always there for you no matter what, your ganna chose this guy over us? I'll get on the ground and beg if I have to. Please….please, stay away from Brick."

Blossom shook, tears slowly poured down her face and her lip trembled. Brick was the greatest guy she ever met in her life, he was like an angel to her. Give him up just because her friends ask her to? more tears went down.

"I…I…."

She pictured him in her head, the laughs they spent together. She pictured her friends…nothing. She was always alone when she wanted to be with her friends.

"I'm sorry…I love him. I love him, I trust him, and I'm staying with him, forever and ever."

She slammed the window shut after saying that, she didn't want to hear any more of Buttercups words. "This discussion is over" she went back in her bed and pulled the covers over her body. Buttercup stood up and sighed. She started walking away from the window to go home.

Brick peered from behind a weeping willow tree near her house, he saw Buttercup walking home after failing to save her friend. He walked up to the window and saw Blossom snuggled in her bed. He knocked lightly on the glass, she shot up thinking it was Buttercup again but saw Brick standing there. She was back at the window in a flash and they were hugged through the opened sash. "Don't feel bad Blossom you did the right thing." She turned red, "you mean you heard all of that?" "Ever last bit," he said smirking.

"I really don't know why your friends are against me, just ignore them and we'll have a good time." Her heart went warm, full of love. "Anything for you Brick."

His hands reached in and wrapped around her waist, he pulled her body out through the window. "Oh I almost forgot" she said then jumped back in to give him back his hat. "My parents said for me to give this back to you." He placed it back on his head and. "They don't seem like fun"

"Tell me about it." All of a sudden her doorknob turned, it's a good thing she locked it. "Blossom I hope that television isn't on" called her father. She rolled her eyes, "No dad."

Brick closed the window for her. "Thanks, I wish they would all just go away." He smirked, "that could be arranged, let's take a walk." She pulled away from him. "But I'm grounded, if they find out that I ran off they'd ground me for life!" He glared at her, she saw his look and stepped back. "You ganna listen to your parents or me?"

She crossed her arms, "I'm sorry Brick but I just can't—

Before her sentence could finish she found herself being pushed roughly into the wood of her house. Her arm was bruised, she moaned and opened her eyes. He held her arms against the wall and dug his nails into her flesh almost breaking skin. "Sshh, just do as I say, don't worry about what your parents told you. You do trust me don't you?"

She felt her arms ach intensively, she got scared. He was...hurting her? Her pink eyes formed small tears.

"Stop, your…your hurting me." He released her and she fell to the grass sitting on her bottom. Her eyes looked at the blood that was sliding down her arm from his intense grip. She looked up into his eyes, but they weren't the eyes she remembered. They were different.

"As I was saying, we're taking a walk" he said sinisterly. She shivered, every instinct in her soul said to refuse, the things her friends tried to warm her about were coming back to mind. _Maybe he just got a little carried away that's all, it's not like he meant to hurt me_, she told herself. After thinking of it that way she didn't mind taking a walk with him. "Okay" she said timidly, they held hands and took off.

Bubbles and Buttercup were sitting together on a porch. Bubbles was sobbing and Buttercup was rubbing her back trying to cheer her up. "Don't worry Bubbles we'll stop him, I know we can." "No we can't! She chose him over us, we'll never be able to stop him now," Buttercup sighed. Suddenly they heard a voice calling to them in a whisper, they looked up and saw Boomer and Butch in the bushes. The girls ignored them, "go away, we're already in enough pain." "Yeah! My mom was worried sick when I was trapped in that building!" added Bubbles.

Boomer walked out and approached them, "we decided, since half of this is our fault it's only fair that we help your friend." They leaned up and looked him in the eye, "really?!"

The two boys nodded. "How are we ganna do that though?" asked Bubbles. Boomer scratched his head thinking, "I have a plan but it's pretty risky."

They stood up, "anything to save Blossom."

**

* * *

**

**Man that took FOREVER**** to type. Sorry but I have to stop it there cuz I'm all wiped out. I put a little extra into this chapter that way I won't have to worry about much tomorrow since tomorrow is my birthday!****Yay me!**

******I'm ganna have to think of a way to put this plan of theirs**** together, as well as figure out a way for Blossom to realize the truth about Brick. Gosh this will take some hard thinking! Well hope you enjoyed, time for your REVIEWS X3**


	11. Alone

**Thanks for the birthday comments, and Merry Christmas to you guys to! infact here is my gift to you! an extra long special chappy! actually i did two chapters! so after this one read the next one X3**

Title: Love at first Sight

The sky got darker, a few stars could be seen twinkling beautifully behind misty clouds.

He held her arm tightly as they walked along the sidewalk. Frightened pink eyes gazed into impatient raged red ones. She winced at his grip, he was pulling on her trying to keep her up with his pace. She didn't bother trying to free herself, she didn't want to make him angry.

_Where is he taking me? I bet my parents are going mad this very second. Ouch! Why is he holding me like this? Oww! This isn't like him…..something's not right._

They walked quietly up to the pool gate. A small sign said closed but Brick knocked it down and jumped over the locked gate, he then helped Blossom over. "Brick are you sure we're allowed to be here?"

"I thought you liked to swim" "I do, it's just…I only like doing it when I know that I'm allowed to." He chuckled a bit." "Okay, I give you permission." She sighed. "Blossom you worry way too much."

She looked down, "I know, I'm sorry."

She walked to the edge of the pool and kept her eyes on the clean still water. She heard him walking towards her, he stopped at her side and stared down at the water with her. "So tell me, what's on your mind right now?" She turned her head away from him. "You hurt me."

"Pardon?" "Why…why did you hurt me back there? You didn't tell me why."

He smirked, "don't take it so personal, all I wanted was to go for a little walk." "Yes, but it's not right to force me! You scared me, I don't wanna be here right now either."

"Scared you did I? I thought the only thing you feared was not having fun, does that mean you don't want me around?" "I do! You keep me so much company!" He blew an aggravated breath from his mouth. "Loneliness is about the scariest thing out there isn't it?"

Her blood froze when he said that. The words ran deep. He took her by the arm and swung her body around so she was closer to him. She gasped feeling her body press against his. He lowered his head into her ear and whispered. "Why exactly do you think I brought you here Blossom?"

"To go swimming?" he laughed. "C'mon Blossom your a smart girl. Maybe a little gullible but I know you can figure out what's _really_ going on here." She felt her blood drop rapidly, icy cold. She couldn't even allow herself to move away from his body. "Do you see anyone around?"

Her eyes skimmed the small area they were in. A pool, locker rooms, and a small restroom building. She shook her head slowly, he watched the liquid rain down her face, he felt her body vibrating on his. "What's the matter Blossom, feeling lonely again?" He smirked.

She didn't know what to say at first. The shame, grief, guilt, all of that was making its way in. Her face pressed onto his chest and she sobbed, he let her. His hands rubbed her back softy. "Don't think all of this as a bad thing, there _is_ a bright side. Now all your worries and pain will come to an end."

Her face pulled away, his shirt had a huge wet spot from where she cried. Her shoulders jumped as her sobs got stronger. "Brick please….don't hurt me." She spoke in words so silent that barley she was able to hear them herself. But yet he heard every word.

He pushed her down onto the cement ground. "Beg and plead, cry if you must. That won't save you, it never did, never will. I know what you fear the most. Being surrounded by nothing but darkness. You stupid girl, I knew your friends would be easy but, your own parents? You've thrown them away. They tried to warn you about this but you just couldn't resist dying now could you?"

She felt goosebumps creep over her skin and adrenaline racing in her heart. She crawled backwards not being able to stand back up. "No this isn't suppose to happen, we love each other. Please…if this is a joke just stop right now! Your scaring the hell out of me!!" She covered her eyes, pools of tears filled her palms.

His smirk was haunting her. His red eyes reflecting in the moonlight and glistened devilishly. "Oh come on Blossom, how do you even think we met? How I showed up in all of your classes?" She raised her head, the flashback invading her mind. "You mean the thing with the schedule?"

"Bingo!" he yelled. Blossom sat up, her arms quivered. _I'm so stupid, he must have copied my schedule, that's how he was in all my classes._

Her crying seemed to increase more. They all tried to warn her, help her. Everything was true. She chose him over them all, and now she was all alone….again. No one was there for her.

**How could I be so blind?**

She screamed in fury, "What's wrong with me, why can't I do anything right!? Why can't I just listen and be a good person, a good friend! I have to apologize. Bubbles, Buttercup, please forgive me."

He took two steps towards her, "it's too late for apologies, you won't ever be seeing them again. You told them good bye the minute you refused to listen. All you do is talk, talk, talk. Listening is a very important thing to do in life, why do think we have two ears and only one mouth?"

He walked closer, she immediately got to her feet and started running for the gate. She didn't get far before he had a handful of her hair in a tight grip. He pulled it back and she was slammed back to the ground. She struggled under his iron fist, her tears almost blinding her when she watched him pull the silver blade out of his jacket.

"NO!!! please!!!"

He only smirked and used one hand to hold her belly down against the hard cement. His other hand held her right arm down stretching out to her side. He held it high then brung it down into her flesh. He lusted for more hearing her ear tangling scream. Her blood covered the knife and his hand.

"So tell me Blossom, how does it feel?"

The knife came crashing down again. The sound of her flesh ripping apart drove her simply insane. She screamed dreadfully. "Do you still love me Blossom? Am I still the guy you love and adore?"

He kept slashing away at her arm, her veins felt as if they would explode. He switched to her other arm minutes later. The blood was spouting out like fountains.

**"Answer me!"**

He carved through her skin like it was made of paper. How could she answer? She was in the pain of her life. She felt the metal slice across her fingers, her lungs were burning from all the screams. If she didn't answer he wouldn't stop.

If he kept this up the blade would be carving into her bones. She breathed hard, her head was sweating. Her mouth formed the words as good as possible. "I d—do not lo—love someone like you…"

He smirked. He wiped one side of the blade on her shirt then carefully put the bloody side into her opened mouth. Her tears burned her face. She kept her mouth opened.

"Close" he commanded her and watched her sobs fall. She shook her head meaning no. He chuckled, "don't be stupid Blossom, I'm the one with the knife. If you want I could cut your little lips off, they kiss pretty nicely." She winced

**She was defeated**

Her mouth closed slowly. Her tongue resting on the slimy foul blood on the top of the blade. It was the most dreadful taste she ever witnessed, it was awful. He took the hilt and slid it out of her mouth gently making all the blood clear off the top and leaving it in her mouth. He watched her expression turn miserable and miserable each second. She wanted so badly to spit it out.

"Go ahead and swallow it, it's all I have to offer before you die."

Time passed and she still wouldn't swallow, he rested the sharp end of the blade against her skull. "I hate to repeat myself."

Tears dripped into her mouth making the taste even worse but she had no choice. She swallowed. It was discussing feeling it slid down her throat. She cried, "please let me go, I'm too young!"

Brick laughed, never in his days had he spared a life, why start now? "Imagine all the things in life you won't get to experience. It really is kinda sad." Her body struggled more but he was stronger. She saw him get his blade ready, _oh god._

"You really are a beautiful young girl Blossom, I'll give you that. Maybe I'll keep your head as a trophy when this is over. What do you say?"

He brung the knife up in the air, his eyes searched her body for a perfect stabbing point. He smirked knowing exactly where. Her eyes shut with tears pooling out, she didn't wanna see, she listened….

**A rapid heartbeat**

"I'LL TAKE THAT" said a familiar voice. The knife was snatched from his fingers. Brick let out an aching holler and was pushed straight into the pool from behind. Her eyes shot open, his body was no longer pressed against hers. She leaned up and saw her friends, Bubbles and Buttercup running to her and helping her up off the ground. "Oww! Don't touch my arms!"

"Sorry" said Bubbles, they glimpsed with terrified eyes at what Brick had done to her. "Hurry up we gatta get her out of here," said Buttercup bringing Blossom to her feet. She turned around and saw Brick finally bringing his head up from the pool splashing and yelling in fury. "You guys get out of here, we'll take care of him" said Boomer. The girls spared no time and were carrying Blossom out as fast as possible.

Brick wiped the water from his eyes, his feet kicked under the water. "You two!! What do you think you're doing!? When I get out of here you're dead!"

Butch handed Boomer a large cylindrical tank. Brick raised an eyebrow. Boomer smirked, "not likely. How will we be the dead ones if you're the one that's ganna die?" Brick growled.

They lowered the can-like tank and yellow liquid began spilling into the pool. Brick's eyes went wide knowing exactly what they were doing. When the entire can was emptied he threw the it into the pool, almost hitting Brick in the head. Butch lit a match and threw that in as well. The two boys smirked as the water began to catch on fire.

His red eyes glared their hatred look into them. "Going against me huh? You'll pay, both of you." They only smirked wider watching the fire spread around Brick. They wanted to watch his death but knew the girls would need their help so turned around and left. Brick took a deep breath and dove underwater.

The girls panted as they ran, both of them doing their best to carry Blossom without falling. She watched them helplessly trying to protect her, they never had to do this.

"Why are you helping me, after what I did to you guys….why would you even come near me?" They kept running and panting. "Blossom just save the apologies for after we get you somewhere safe." "No! I won't wait till after! I wanna know right now. I was no good to you guys, why bother help me? I don't deserve to be rescued! Brick should have just finished me off by now!"

They sighed, "yeah well that's what friends are for I guess" said Bubbles. "Even though you weren't much of friend to us," added Buttercup. Blossom frowned, "About that, I'm soooo sorry and I wanna make it up to you guys. Can you please, please find it in your hearts to forgive me?"

They looked at each other and smiled, "we already have Blossom! Friends?" "Friends!"

**YAY!!**

There happiness turned back to fear when they heard Boomer and Butch calling out behind them. Boomer took Blossom away from the girls and put her over his back then they all ran back to the hideout.

Boomer laid Blossom on a table investigating her arms. "We need to call a hospital" he announced. Bubbles saw a phone, she dialed in 9-1-1 and put it to her ear. The others looked back at Blossom, "do think your ganna be okay?"

She smiled weakly at them. "I'll be fine, thanks to you guy. My arms need a little time though."

"How's that phone call Bubbles?!" they called. "The stupid police put me on hold!" They sighed.

**Then there was a click of a lock.**

They all turned to the giant metal door. "W-w-what was that?" asked Bubbles backing away. "It's probably just the wind" said Boomer, though he was a bit nervous himself. He went up to the door hole and peeked through, the dark sky made it too hard for his eyes to make out the image.

When he realized who it was he gasped. "Hide!" he told everyone. "Who is it?!" Boomer pulled up a bar on the ground that led to an underground basement area. "Everyone get down" they all jumped in, he and Butch closed the door.

Brick slammed into the hideout outraged. His cap was a bit on fire and parts of his skin was burnt. The boys took huge steps back, no he couldn't be alive…they just killed him, they saw the fire burn. There was no way he could have escaped, he would have either burned to death, or drowned.

His lusting red eyes peered the room. "Where are they!!!?" he screamed. He ran towards them and wrapped his hands around both their necks then slammed their heads into the wall. Both boys fell to the ground and he kicked them in their stomachs. "I said where are they!!!!"

Boomer leaned up. "They're safe, that's where they are, you won't be hurting any of them." Brick gripped onto his hair and pulled him up roughly. "Smart talker eh? I'm through toying with you, you insolate little—"Don't touch him!" Brick turned and was pushed away from Boomer's body by Butch.

Brick was hurled into the wall, he quickly got to his two feet. Boomer and Butch were standing in front of him in a fighting position. Brick chuckled. "You fools think you can defeat me? And all in attempts to save those reckless little girls? Give me the best you got."

Boomer clutched his fist and was the first to charge at Brick. He crossed his hands and stepped to the side dodging it, Butch ran after him next but Brick took Boomer and lunged them into each other. They crashed into one other's foreheads and fell flat to the ground. The girls could hear his menacing laugh from there hiding spot. The boys needed their help, but was it safe to come out?

Brick kicked Butch in the side and slid him out of the way. "How about we start with you" he said glaring down at Boomer. His left foot pressed forcefully into his stomach as he pressed a gun on the boys head. Boomer tried lifting Brick's foot off of him but failed epically.

"I know you girls can hear me, wherever you are. If you don't come out right now I'll shoot every single bullet this gun has into Boomer's head."

Bubbles gasped. Her friends tried holding her back but she had already opened the floor door and poked her head out. "Leave him alone!"

Boomer frowned seeing Bubbles completely exposed in front of Brick. Buttercup came out next and walked in front of Bubbles to protect her. He cocked his gun and pointed in their direction aiming for Buttercup first. Before he could press the trigger Blossom began screaming. Not only because her arms were hurting like hell but she couldn't let her friends die. Not after all the trouble they had already gone through.

Her pink tearful eyes targeted _his_ as soon as she walked out of their hidden underground room. Brick smirked, his lust and greed filled with anticipation. "Things didn't go according to plan my dear but I hope we can get back to where we were without anymore interruptions."

Buttercup scoffed, "Like we're ganna let you anywhere near her!"

Brick chuckled. "Really? Well then I guess I have no choice." He lifted the hand with the gun and aimed for the two girls, Blossom screamed and ran into his arms. She didn't want her friends dying, it would be all her fault. She had to keep Brick happy, to keep her friends alive. "Don't listen to them! This is all about you and me right now." She pulled him closer and hugged his waist firmly. Brick was easily fascinated at her desperate attempt to save her best friends. His eyes traveled down her body and stopped at her slashed-up arms. Blood stained his clothes where she held him. He looked up and put a hand on his head thinking. He had an idea.

Butch was unconscious on the ground. Bubbles saw Boomer in pain and ran to him getting on her knees. She put a hand on his chest feeling for any heartbeat, he was barely breathing.

His dark blue eyes watched her, he put his hand up and stroked her back. "Are you going to be okay Boomer?" she asked him. He couldn't reply back so she got angry. She got to her feet and started screaming and cussing at Brick. He smirked and handed his gun to Blossom telling her not to shoot.

Bubbles got stiff when he walked to her. "Well aren't you cute" he said putting a hand under the girl's chin. "I bet your even cuter in pain." She gasped. "Tell me little girl, how loud can you scream?" he began tilting her head as if about to break her neck. She began crying.

Buttercup couldn't stand seeing Bubbles with that wretched leech. She looked over to Blossom who was still holding the gun. _What's the matter with her? She has a gun dammit! Shoot the fool!_

"You'll make a fine replacement" Brick said in Bubbles's ear. He pulled a second gun out of his pocket and pointed to Boomer's body, he shot every last bullet it held into his skin. Bubbles screamed with high volume and tried to stop Brick but found herself pushed to the ground.

Boomer laid silently on the floor in his own pool of blood. He glanced one last look at the girl he loved with all his life then his eyes closed slowly. Brick tossed the empty gun to the floor and turned to the rest of the girls.

"My mind has been made, you girls are more useful than those other two idiots. I think I'll keep you."

Buttercup growled. "What do you think we are, pets?!" Brick laughed. "You can call it that if you want." Bubbles sat up on the floor, still sad about Boomer. "You can't treat us like we're animals! What makes you think we'd agree to something like that?!"

He smirked at her. "It's not your decision, it' Blossom's."

They all looked at Blossom with raised eyebrows. She had the gun pointed to Brick with shaky arms. "Leave us alone….if you don't I'll shoot" she told him with tear filled eyes. He smirked. "Go ahead Blossom, go ahead and shoot. But if you do your friends are ganna pay a terrible consequence."

"Don't listen to him Blossom! Shoot him!!" called Buttercup. "Yeah, do it!" yelled Bubbles. She nodded, this time she wouldn't ignore her friends, this time she listened.

Brick crossed his arms, the smirk still on his face. She didn't know what to do, her arms shook like crazy. He laughed at her, "What's wrong now Blossom? I'm the only person in this room you ever had a good time with, afraid to kill me?"

She took a deep breath, anger pulsing in her mind. "Actually I'll enjoy this." She pressed the trigger, aiming right for his chest.

**No gunshot….No bullets**

They all gasped. She clicked it again and again, the gun was empty. She heard his sinister laugh echo the building and dropped to her knees feeling nothing but stupidity run through her. He knew she would shoot, he knew she would listen to her friends, he knew she would be gullible.

He gripped Bubbles and wrapped a hand around her neck starting to suffocate her. Buttercup immediately charged at him but he dodged, she ended up crashing into a wall and knocking herself out. "No leave her alone!"

"I told you there would be consequences if you shot, I guess you should have listened to me."

Her legs were numb, all she could do was watch him take her friends outside and lock the steel door behind him. She heard them scream outside, she covered her ears. The room was dark, she pulled her legs up and hugged them. All that was left to do was sod, let all the sadness out.

**This is all my fault**

* * *

Hours went by, Perhaps an entire day, it was just too dark to tell. The steel door opened slowly, cold air rushing in. It closed and she heard the soft patter of sneakers getting closer. She tried to limp away but he stopped her. "Please just leave me alone. What else do you want!!?"

He covered her mouth. "All I want is for you to stay with me, be mine." She looked up into his cold eyes. Before she could tell him no he spoke more, "your friends are still alive, if you say yes I promise for it to stay that way. If you say no…well, do I really have to explain?"

"What was the point of all this? why did you fake as my boyfriend, why didn't you just kill me from the start." He grinned at her. "But then you would have died for no reason at all and thats no fun now is it?"

She looked away from him, he wiped her tears away for her. "Let us go, just let us go please."

He stood up looking down at her. "So, is that no?" "NO!! I mean yes! Just let us go without hurting my friends please!"

"That's not an option."

She didn't say anything after that, she stayed silent, he chuckled. "You're a very amusing girl Blossom, I enjoyed spending time with you. Your definitely the most interesting girl I ever met. Farewell."

She saw him walk out. The tears kept spilling. She didn't know where her friends were, if they were safe, if they were even alive or not. She had to follow him. Her legs stood up wobbling. The metal door was quite hard to open but she managed to get through.

Her eyes searched, looked all around.

**He was gone.**

But he was just here?

She leaned her back against the brick wall and let her body fall back down. Maybe he would be back. It didn't matter anymore, her life was ruined. There was nothing she could do.

……..

Was there?

…..

Maybe….

There was something!

Mom!

Dad!

Home!

It never crossed her mind! Her parents had to be worried sick about her by now! And she would tell them what Brick did to her, they'd call the police! She'd find her friends! She smirked and was running clumsily back home in two second flat.

Her house took a long walk but she finally turned the corner where her house would be seen. Hope swam through her mind. But what she saw was not happy, it was the complete opposite.

Her house was on fire. The wood was cracking and breaking off the sides, the door was pitch black. Windows were shattered. She stared. The flames reflected in her eyes, she knew this was _his_ work, _he_ did this.

Her eyes trailed down and she saw a red papered note right on the law, it was attached to her house key. Instincts said no but she had to. She shook fearfully as slashed fingers straightened the sides and opened the note:

**Beautiful isn't it?**

**A fire is only as dangerous as you make it**

**Don't worry, your parents are safe.**

**If you chose to be mine I'll give you a nice place to live.**

**If you refuse, poor mommy and daddy will have to pay, followed by your friends.**

**So, what do you say?**

**Oh yeah, wont be needing these keys anymore.**

She crumbled the note when she was done reading. She threw it to her porch and watched it burn to ashes with the rest of her house. Her shoulders jumped as she cried, "Why isn't there anything I can do!? Why am I so weak, so pathetic?"

She sat crissed-crossed on the sidewalk in front of her burning house and watched the fire dance along the roof. There was no other choice, she had to obey. None of this would have happened if she would have just listened. She hated Brick, but most of all, she hated herself.

**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. Let me know what you think! also i'm sorry if there are lots of mistakes, i really couldn't read all of that. REVIEW!**


	12. I hate Love

**Okay here's the final chapter. I'm kinda sad cuz I enjoyed writing this story….oh well! =)**

Title: Love at first Sight

**Blossom's POV**

Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up.

You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life…they did something dumb one day. Like kiss you or smile at you, and gets inside you.

It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be together' turns into a painful glass shard, or splinter. It hurts. Not just in the mind or imagination. It's a soul hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain.

I hate love……

**

* * *

Ahhhhh its over!!! cries. Poor Blossom. I'm impressed with myself, i actually managed to finish this story!! yay!! don't worry cuz i'm making another! hopefully it will be awesome. Thanks for reading, keep checking out for more. REVIEW**


End file.
